Yang Tersembunyi
by Nathania1721
Summary: [END] Banyak hal yang tidak Mingyu tahu tentang Wonwoo. Seventeen Fanfiction - Boys Love - MPREG.
1. Chapter 1

**Cast : Jeon Wonwoo, Kim Mingyu, Choi Seungcheol and Yoon Jeonghan.**

 **Genre : Romance and drama**

 **Length : Oneshoot**

 **Warning : Awas typo bertebaran. Ini gak di edit. Boys love, MPREG, Dan bahasa tidak sopan lainnya.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seorang pemuda manis berdiri di depan rak buku. Mata tajam di balik bingkai kaca matanya terus memperhatikan buku di tangannya. Sesekali tangan lentik nan putih miliknya membalik setiap halaman. Ia begitu serius membaca. Hingga tidak menyadari seorang pemuda tampan yang sedari tadi memperhatikannya.

Kepalanya di alihkan dari buku di tangannya. Menghadap rak di hadapannya. Kembali mencari buku lainnya yang akan ia baca. Terus seperti itu hingga sang pemuda tampan mendekatinya.

"Wonwoo." Pemuda manis itu menoleh. Senyum tipis tersungging saat melihat seseorang yang menyapanya.

"Sepertinya sangat sibuk," ucapnya lagi.

"Tidak seperti itu juga. Hanya mengisi waktu luang," jawab Wonwoo sambil menggeser langkahnya. Bukan untuk menghindari pemuda tampan itu. Tapi karena ia mencari buku di rak sisi lainnya.

"Ahh iya, kau kan sangat suka membaca," gumam pemuda tampan.

"Kau mengatakan sesuatu, Kim Mingyu?" tanya Wonwoo karena tidak terlalu mendengar gumaman Mingyu.

"Lupakan! Aku hanya bergumam saja!"

Setelahnya tidak ada percakapan di antara mereka. Terasa begitu canggung. Tapi tidak ada yang ingin memulai percakapan. Wonwoo terlarut dalam bukunya. Sedangkan Mingyu terlarut memandangi wajah manis Wonwoo.

Wonwoo menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar suara yang mendekat. Ia langsung menghadap ke arah Mingyu. "Kim Mingyu, aku harus pergi. Sampai jumpa!" ucap Wonwoo setelah meletakkan bukunya. Senyum tipis mengiringi langkahnya. Bahkan hampir tidak tampak.

Mingyu membuka mulutnya. Ingin mengatakan sesuatu pada Wonwoo. Tapi melihat seseorang yang mendekat sambil tersenyum sangat manis, Mingyu mengurungkan niatnya. Ia membalas senyuman pemuda berparas cantik di hadapannya.

"Sudah selesai, _Hyung_?"

"Sudah. Ayo kita pulang! Masakkan aku sesuatu Mingyu- _ya_ ," ucap pemuda cantik sambil melingkarkan tangannya ke lengan Mingyu.

"Apapun yang kau mau _Hyung_."

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu berjalan sambil memegangi leher belakangnya. Seusai berolahraga, ia merasa kelelahan dan juga lapar yang sangat. Masih dengan memakai baju yang tampak basah karena keringat, Mingyu berjalan ke kantin.

Pemuda tampan pemilik tubuh tinggi itu memilih duduk di salah satu kursi yang kosong. Di tangannya nampan berisi penuh makanan. Namun belum sempat Mingyu mendudukkan dirinya, perhatiannya teralihkan pada seorang duduk menyendiri. Kepala menunduk dengan mengaduk-aduk ramen di hadapannya.

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia mengangkat nampan yang sudah ia letakkan di meja. Berjalan mendekati si pemuda manis.

"Sendiri?" tanya Mingyu basa-basi.

"Em," jawab pemuda manis itu sambil mengangguk. Setelahnya ia kembali menunduk. Memandang mie berkuah di hadapannya tanpa minat.

"Tidak apa-apa kan aku duduk di sini Wonwoo- _ya_?" tanya Mingyu setelah menelan suapan pertama di mulutnya.

"Em." Lagi-lagi Wonwoo mengangguk. Tanpa berminat memandangnya balik. Seolah ramen di hadapannya lebih menarik.

Mingyu dan Wonwoo tidak ada yang membuka suara. Sama-sama asyik dengan kegiatannya. Namun sesekali Mingyu mencuri pandang ke arah Wonwoo.

"Wonwoo, kau tidak terganggu kan?" tanya Mingyu setelah menyelesaikan makanannya. Nampan berisi makanan miliknya sudah bersih.

"Maksudmu?" tanya Wonwoo balik. Kali ini pemuda manis berkulit putih itu mau menatap Mingyu.

"Seperti yang kau lihat, aku berkeringat. Kau tidak risih denganku?" Wonwoo tersenyum dan menggeleng menanggapi pertanyaan Mingyu. Namun lagi-lagi ia menunduk. Membuat Mingyu diam-diam menghela nafasnya. Terlalu sulit berinteraksi dengan Wonwoo. Pemuda itu lebih banyak diam. Menjawab pertanyaannya seadanya.

"Wonwoo a—"

"Mingyu."

Ucapan Mingyu terpotong saat ada yang menyerukan namanya. Ia langsung menoleh ke sumber suara. Tampak seorang pemuda cantik melambaikan tangan padanya. Membuatnya menyunggingkan sebuah senyuman.

"Kau di sini ternyata, aku mencarimu kemana-mana." Pemuda cantik itu mengambil tempat tepat di sebelah Mingyu.

"Maaf _Hyung_ , tadi aku kelaparan."

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kau sendiri saja? kenapa belum pulang?" tanya pemuda cantik pada Wonwoo. Si pemuda manis mendongakkan kepalanya. Memandang sepasang kekasih di hadapannya.

"Sedang ingin saja Jeonghan _Hyung_ ," jawab Wonwoo seadanya. Wonwoo memang junior Jeonghan. Tapi pemuda manis itu yang lebih dulu menyelesaikan kuliahnya. Tinggal menunggu hari wisudanya saja.

"Mingyu, ayo kita pergi! Kau berjanji akan menamaniku kan?" Jeonghan memandang Mingyu yang tengah memainkan ponselnya. Pemuda tampan itu mengangguk dan tersenyum. Membuat wajah Jeonghan tampak berbinar.

"Tentu saja aku akan menamanimu kemanapun, _Hyung_."

"Kekasihku baik sekali," ucap Jeonghan senang. Ia langsung berdiri dari duduknya yang di ikuti Mingyu.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , kami pergi dulu." Wonwoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. Dan entah untuk ke berapa kalinya ia kembali menunduk. Ramen di hadapannya sudah benar-benar mengembang. Sama sekali tidak ada niatnya untuk melahapnya lagi.

Beberapa menit setelah sepasang kekasih itu pergi, Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya. Ransel berwarna hitam miliknya ia sampirkan di sebelah pundaknya. Kaki jenjangnya ia langkahkan di koridor.

Saat akan keluar dari gerbang, Wonwoo bisa melihat Mingyu dan Jeonghan yang akan memasuki mobil. Entah apa yang sepasang kekasih itu bicarakan. Yang pasti ke duanya sangat terlihat bahagia. Namun Wonwoo hanya memandanganya sekilas. Terlalu terbiasa dengan pemandangan seperti itu.

Sampai Wonwoo menjauh dari area kampus, Mingyu dan Jeonghan belum beranjak. Mingyu masih menunggu kekasih cantiknya membalas pesan.

"Jadi bagaimana?" tanya Mingyu saat Jeonghan sudah mengalihkan pandangannya dari ponsel.

"Sepertinya aku harus pergi Mingyu- _ya_ ," sesal Jeonghan.

"Tidak apa _Hyung_. Aku akan menemanimu lain waktu," balas Mingyu sambil tersenyum.

"Kau memang kekasih terbaik. Kalau aku sudah selesai, aku akan menghubungimu." Jeonghan mendekati Mingyu. Mengecup pipi kekasihnya dan mulai beranjak menjauh. Mendekati sebuah mobil yang sudah datang menjemputnya.

Mingyu berlari ke arah gerbang kampus. Bukan untuk mengejar Jeonghan. Ia ingin mencari seseorang yang beberapa menit yang lalu tampak di penglihatannya. Senyumnya terkembang karena menemukan seseorang yang di cari. Seorang pemuda manis yang tengah duduk di halte.

"Jeon Wonwoo." Pemuda manis itu menoleh. Mendapati Mingyu yang berjalan ke arahnya dengan nafas yang sedikit tersengal.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Mingyu. Wonwoo hanya mengangguk. Tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Membiarkan Mingyu mengambil tempat di sebelahnya. Pandangannya kembali ia alihkan pada jalanan. Seolah enggan menatap lawan bicaranya.

"Bagaimana kalau pulang bersamaku? Kebetulan aku akan pulang juga." Mingyu memberikan tawarannya. Masih menatap Wonwoo yang akhirnya mau memandangnya. Tapi yang ia dapat justru gelengan dengan senyuman tipis.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu.

"Bukannya kau seharusnya pergi dengan Jeonghan _hyung_?" Wonwoo balik bertanya.

"Tidak jadi. Jeonghan ada keperluan keluarga yang mendesak. Jadi—"

"Aku pulang dengan bus saja. Terima kasih tawarannya Kim Mingyu." Wonwoo langsung memutus ucapan Mingyu. Ia berdiri dari duduknya saat bus yang ia tunggu sudah terlihat.

"Tapi—"

"Sampai bertemu besok Kim Mingyu," ucap Wonwoo tanpa mau mendengar lanjutan kalimat Mingyu. Ia langsung masuk ke dalam bus. Sama sekali tidak menolehkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

"Seandainya… haaaah."

Mingyu mengusap wajahnya kasar. Ia memutar tubuhnya. Kembali ke kampus untuk mengambil mobilnya. Langkahnya tampak sangat tidak bersemangat.

 **.**

 **.**

"Mingyu, malam ini ada film bagus. Kau tidak ingin menonton?"

"Film apa, _Hyung_?" horror? Aku tidak mau!"

Jeonghan terkekeh sambil menganduk-aduk minuman di hadapannya. Kekasihnya memang terkenal penakut. Rasa takutnya dengan film horror tidak sesuai dengan tinggi badannya.

"Bukan horror. Aku sedang ingin menonton film yang menyentuh saja." Mingyu mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya. Fokusnya terbagi. Matanya menatap kekasihnya. Namun tidak dengan pikirannya. Dan sesekali ia melirik pemuda yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

" _Hyung_ hanya perlu bersiap-siap. Nanti malam akan aku jemput." Jeonghan langsung tersenyum senang. Mingyu memang kekasih terbaik untuknya. Selalu ada untuknya. Bahkan selalu menuruti keinginannya. Ia tidak perlu mengkhawatirkan apapun selama ada Mingyu di sisinya.

Perhatian Mingyu benar-benar teralihkan saat seorang pemuda tampan berjalan mendekat. Bukan mendekat ke arahnya. Tapi menuju pemuda manis yang sedari tadi larut dengan buku di tangannya.

Dari jarak mereka yang dekat, Mingyu bisa mendengar apa yang pemuda tampan itu ucapkan. Bahkan ia melihat dengan jelas saat pemuda yang menjadi seniornya itu mengusap tangan pemuda manis itu dengan lembut.

"Kenapa kau tidak pesan makanan? Kau bilang tadi pagi tidak sempat sarapan kan?" tanya pemuda tampan itu.

"Aku tidak lapar _Hyung_. Aku cuma menemani _Hyung_ makan saja."

"Tidak-tidak. _Hyung_ tidak mengizinkannya. Kau harus makan Wonwoo- _ya_. Kau tunggu di sini. _Hyung_ akan pesankan makanan."

Mingyu tersentak saat Jeonghan melambaikan tangan di wajahnya. "Kau melamun?" tanya Jeonghan.

"Tidak _Hyung_. Hanya teringat tugas yang belum selesai." Mingyu berbohong. Bahkan ia sama sekali tidak memikirkan tentang tugasnya. Yang ia perhatikan justru interaksi ke dua pemuda yang duduk tidak jauh darinya.

"Oi Seungcheol- _ah_ , kau banyak sekali membawa makanan! Apa kau selapar itu?" Mingyu memutar kepalanya saat Jeonghan menyapa teman sekelas kekasihnya itu. Tampak Seungcheol membawa nampan dengan penuh makanan.

"Bukan hanya untukku. Kami berdua." Seungcheol menunjuk Wonwoo yang masih betah di tempat duduknya.

"Kalian romantis sekali," ucap Jeonghan yang hanya di balas senyuman Seungcheol. Pemuda bermarga Choi itu mengambil tempat di sebelah kekasihnya. Menghadap punggung Jeonghan dan tepat menhadap Mingyu. Meski tidak bisa di katakan menghadap tepat. Karena Mingyu dan Jeonghan duduk di barisan pertama. Sedangkan Seungcheol di sisi lainnya di bangku ke dua.

" _Hyu_ —"

"Tidak ada penolakan!" Wonwoo cemberut saat Seungcheol mengarahkan sesendok nasi ke mulutnya. Tapi ia tetap membuka mulutnya. Mengunyah dengan malas sambil kembali membaca buku.

"Apa buku ini lebih tampan dari pada kekasihmu?" tanya Seungcheol sambil merebut buku dari tangan Wonwoo. Menutupnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Wonwoo kembali cemberut. Tapi ia sama sekali tidak protes.

Wonwoo memundurkan kepalanya saat Seungcheol memberikan suapan ke duanya. "Tidak ada _seafood_ -nya kan _Hyung_?"

"Choi Seungcheol yang tampan ini masih mengingat dengan jelas kalau kekasih manisnya ini alergi dengan _seafood_." Wonwoo tersenyum sangat manis. Ia membuka mulutnya untuk menerima suapan dari Seungcheol. Menimbulkan tatapan iri dari mahasiswa lainnya.

Tangan Seungcheol terangkat ke bibir Wonwoo. Mengusap dengan ibu jarinya. Sedangkan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak terganggu. Ia mengotak-atik ponsel kekasihnya.

Tingkah sepasang kekasih itu tidak luput dari pandangan Mingyu. Ia bisa melihat dengan jelas bagaimana Wonwoo tersenyum dan Seungcheol yang tampak sangat lembut. Meski ia masih tersenyum dan menanggapi kalimat Jeonghan. Tapi Mingyu sama sekali tidak bisa mengalihkan perhatiannya dari Wonwoo dan Seungcheol.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , kita sebenarnya mau ke mana?" tanya Mingyu yang masih fokus pada setirnya.

"Ke apartemen Wonwoo."

Mingyu langsung menghela nafas lega karena tidak menginjak rem tiba-tiba. Jawaban dari kekasihnya hampir membuat jantungnya meledak.

"Ke apartemen Wonwoo? Untuk apa, _Hyung_?"

"Ada sesuatu yang harus kami kerjakan. Seungcheol tidak ingin mengerjakan di tempat lain. Dengan keras kepalanya ia kekeh ingin di apartemen Wonwoo. Mungkin dia sekarang masih tidur." Mingyu ingin menanyakan maksud kalimat terakhir Jeonghan. Namun ia urungkan. Takut Jeonghan salah paham.

"Kalian berdua lucu sekali. Wonwoo saja sudah menyelesaikan skripsinya. Tapi kalian yang lebih tua justru masih mengejar ketinggalan materi." Mingyu terkekeh saat Jeonghan memukul lengannya.

"Apa bedanya denganmu? Kau dan Wonwoo seumuran. Kau juga tertinggal darinya." Mingyu hanya memberikan cengirannya. Ia memang tidak serajin Wonwoo. Wajar kalau pemuda manis itu lebih dulu lulus. Bahkan di banding Jeonghan dan Seungcheol.

Sesampainya di apartemen Wonwoo, sepasang kekasih itu langsung berjalan beriringan. Tidak jarang mereka melempar candaan selama perjalanan. Saat sudah berada di depan pintu apartemen Wonwoo, Jeonghan langsung menekan bel. Tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama, pintu berwarna coklat itu terbuka. Menampilkan pemuda tampan dengan rambut acak-acakan.

"Apa yang baru saja kalian lakukan?" tanya Jeonghan yang langsung melenggang masuk.

"Apa? Ya tentu saja tidur." Jawaban Seungcheol membuat raut wajah Mingyu berubah. Namun pemuda bertubuh tinggi itu menahannya. Memilih duduk di sofa meski belum di persilahkan.

"Mana Wonwoo?" tanya Jeonghan sambil mengambil tempat duduk di sebelah Mingyu.

"Aku tidak tahu! Mungkin di dapur. Mungkin juga di kamar mandi. Sedari pagi aku tidur." Jawab Seungcheol sambil menguap.

"Memang apa yang kau kerjakan?" tanya Jeonghan sambil menaik turunkan alisnya. Sedangkan Mingyu langsung membuang mukanya. Memandang ke arah lain. Menyembunyikan raut wajahnya yang semakin keruh.

"Tanpa bertanya kau pasti tahu," jawab Seungcheol sambil tersenyum jahil. Membuat Jeonghan menganggukkan kepalanya. Tersenyum lebar tanpa menyadari perubahan raut wajah Mingyu.

"Aku mandi dulu. Kalian tunggulah di sini!" Tanpa menunggu jawaban Jeonghan, Seungcheol langsung meninggalkan ke duanya.

"Kalau kalian butuh sesuatu, cari saja sendiri. Kalau haus, ambil sendiri," teriak Seungcheol yang sudah memasuki kamar. Lagi-lagi Jeonghan tersenyum. Menggelengkan kepalanya tidak percaya dengan tingkah teman sekelasnya.

"Bagaimana Wonwoo bisa tahan berpacaran selama itu dengan makhluk berisik itu?" monolog Jeonghan. Mingyu yang duduk di sebelahnya tidak menjawab. Meski Mingyu mendengarnya dengan jelas, tapi pemuda pemilik kulit tan itu tidak berniat menjawab.

Mingyu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling. Memperhatikan apartemen Wonwoo yang baru pertama kali ia kunjungi. Tatapanya terhenti pada sebuah figura. Wonwoo yang tengah mengenakan beanie berwarna merah. Senyumnya yang terkembang membuat pemuda di photo itu terlihat sangat manis. Membuat Mingyu betah memandanginya berlama-lama.

Jeonghan dan Mingyu menolehkan kepalanya saat mendengar pintu yang terbuka. Tampak Wonwoo dengan dua kantung belanjaan di tangan kanan dan kirinya.

"Kalian sudah datang," ucap Wonwoo.

"Kau dari mana Wonwoo- _ya_?" Jeonghan bertanya.

"Dari swalayan _Hyung_. Mencari makanan dan minuman ringan untuk kalian!" Wonwoo langsung meletakkan belanjaan yang ia bawa ke meja.

"Kenapa kau sampai serepot ini?" tanya Jeonghan. Meski begitu, tapi tangannya tetap mengobak-abrik belanjaan Wonwoo. Mencari minuman soda dan mengambilnya satu.

Saat Jeonghan asyik dengan kegiatannya, Mingyu justru fokus pada dunianya sendiri. Memandangi Wonwoo yang sibuk menata tumpukan kertas yang berserakan.

Tidak berapa lama, Seungcheol muncul. Pemuda tampan itu sudah tampak begitu segar. Ia mengambil tempat duduk di seberang Jeonghan. Sambil membuka laptop yang ia bawa dari kamar.

" _Hyung_ , tolong lihatkan air di dapur. Aku sedang memasak air. Aku mau mandi." Wonwoo langsung masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Tanpa perlu menunggu jawaban kekasihnya.

"Ya Tuhan!"

Mata lebar Seungcheol semakin lebar saat membaca pesan yang masuk. Ia memandangi ponselnya dengan tampang horror.

"Kau kenapa?" tanya Jeonghan heran.

"Kita harus bertemu dengan professor sekarang juga." Seungcheol langsung melompat dari duduknya. Masuk ke kamar Wonwoo yang menimbulkan suara berisik. Beberapa detik kemudian, Seungcheol keluar dengan terburu-buru.

"Ayo cepat!" perintah Seungheol pada Jeonghan. Pemuda cantik itu ikut-ikutan panik. Dengan tergesa-gesa ia langsung menyambar tasnya.

"Mingyu- _ya_ , kau tunggulah di sini sebentar. Aku dan Seungcheol harus minta tanda tangan. Kami tidak akan lama." Meski bingung, Mingyu tetap mengangguk.

"Tolong katakan pada Wonwoo aku pergi." Untuk ke dua kalinya Mingyu mengangguk. Tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan selain menuruti perintah ke duanya. Mingyu beranjak setelah ke dapur. mematikan kompor saat air yang Wonwoo masak sudah mendidih.

Mingyu kembali duduk ke tempatnya semula. Kepalanya menoleh saat Wonwoo keluar dari kamar. Mengenakan kaos berwarna kuning dan celana pendek berwarna putih. Di pundaknya tersampir handuk kecil. Rambut hitam kelamnya tampak basah. Membuat Mingyu memandangi pemuda manis itu tanpa berkedip.

"Kemana mereka?" tanya Wonwoo yang sudah duduk di depan Mingyu. Tangannya sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Bertemu dengan professor," jawab Mingyu tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya. Namun matanya teralihkan saat ponselnya bergetar.

"Dari mereka?" tanya Wonwoo saat Mingyu diam memandangi ponselnya. Tanpa menjawab, Mingyu hanya menunjukkan layarnya pada Wonwoo. Membuat pemuda bermarga Jeon itu mencongdongkan tubuhnya. Matanya semakin menyipit untuk membaca pesan di ponsel Mingyu.

"Jadi mereka ada kelas mendadak ya," gumam Wonwoo sambil menyandarkan punggungnya ke sofa. Kakinya ia tarik untuk bersila. Membuat pahanya terpampang dengan jelas. Namun tangannya masih belum berhenti untuk mengeringkan rambutnya.

"Kau tidak takut?" Wonwoo mendongak mendengar pertanyaan Mingyu.

"Untuk?"

"Kalau saja mereka berbohong."

"Mereka sudah terlalu dewasa untuk tidak memikirkan resiko yang mereka lakukan." Mingyu mengangguk. Benar ucapan Wonwoo. Mereka sudah cukup dewasa.

"Menurutmu apa yang akan kita lakukan berdua seperti ini? Jeonghan dan Seungcheol _hyung_ tidak ada," tanya Mingyu bercanda. Ia hanya mencoba menghilangkan kecanggungan. Karena kalau tidak di ajak berbicara, Wonwoo tidak akan pernah mau berbicara.

"Apa saja bisa kita lakukan. Kita sudah dewasa." Balasan dari Wonwoo membuat Mingyu terkejut. Ia masih mematung meski Wonwoo sudah beranjak ke kamar. Ia masih berusaha mencerna kalimat Wonwoo.

Akal sehatnya menolak. Namun tidak dengan hatinya. Ia lebih mendahulukan nalurinya sebagai laki-laki. Dengan mengumpulkan keberanian yang entah dari mana, Mingyu mengikuti Wonwoo. Pemuda bermata sipit itu tampak tengah membuka lemari. Seperti mencari sesuatu.

Seolah menghilangkan rasa malunya, perlahan Mingyu mendekati Wonwoo. Melinngkarkan tanganya ke perut pemuda manis itu.

"Kita sudah dewasa kan? aku ingin tahu apa saja yang bisa kita lakukan?" bisik Mingyu tepat di telinga Wonwoo. Ia kira Wonwoo akan memukulnya. Ternyata tidak. Wonwoo justru diam saja. Bahkan saat dengan beraninya Mingyu mengecup bahu Wonwoo.

Seolah mendapatkan lampu hijau, Mingyu meneruskan aksinya. Ia semakin merapatkan pelukannya. Aroma tubuh Wonwoo membuatnya kehilangan akal sehatnya. Dengan berani ia menciumi pipi Wonwoo. Dan lagi-lagi sang empunya tidak menolak.

Mingyu mengumpat dalam hati. Hanya dengan mencium Wonwoo saja sudah membuat miliknya mengeras. Ia yakin Wonwoo bisa merasakannya dengan jelas. Sebelah tangan Mingyu perlahan turun ke paha Wonwoo. Menyingkap celana pendek itu dan menelusupkan tangannya. mengelus paha dalam Wonwoo yang menghasilkna desahan kecil.

Mingyu semakin menggila. Ia tidak lagi bisa berpikir jernih. Yang ia tahu, ia menginginkan Wonwoo saat ini. Tidak perduli kalau saja Seungcheol dan Jeonghan muncul tiba-tiba.

"Bagaimana kalau mereka melihat kita seperti ini?" tanya Mingyu sambil mengecupi leher Wonwoo.

"Kita sudah dewasa untuk mengambil resikonya," ucap Wonwoo dengan nafasnya sedikit tersengal. Lidah dan tangan Mingyu yang menari-nari di tubuhnya membuat badannya terasa panas. Mendengar jawaban Wonwoo membuat Mingyu tersenyum senang. Bahkan tangan Mingyu semakin bergerak liar. Menyapa semua yang ada di balik celana putih itu.

Wonwoo menggigit bibirnya. Ia tidak bisa tidak gila dengan sentuhan Mingyu. Dengan posisi yang sangat menempel membuatnya bisa merasakan milik Mingyu semakin mengeras.

Tangan sebelah Mingyu menelusup ke baju Wonwoo. Meraba tonjolan kecil yang membuat Wonwoo mengeluarkan desahannya. Yang lagi-lagi membuat Mingyu semakin lupa diri. Semakin bersemangat menjelajahi tubuh Wonwoo.

Tanpa aba-aba, Mingyu langsung membopong Wonwoo setelah menendeng pintu agar tertutup dengan kakinya. Mingyu membaringkan Wonwoo perlahan. Mata pemuda manis itu tampak sayu.

Pemuda yang lebih tinggi itu menindih pemuda yang lebih kecil. Mereka masih mengenakan pakaian lengkap. Mingyu tidak langsung melanjutkan aksinya. Ia memandangi makhluk indah yang sudah berada di bawah kuasanya.

Tangannya membelai wajah Wonwoo dengan lembut. Membuat Wonwoo langsung memejamkan matanya. Menikmati sentuhan lembut dari tangan hangat Mingyu. Ibu jari Mingyu beralih ke bibir Wonwoo. Yang lagi-lagi mengusapnya dengan sangat lembut.

"Tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku sangat ingin melakukannya denganmu," ucap Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak menjawab. Ikut memandangi wajah sempurna Mingyu yang berada di atasnya.

Perlahan, Mingyu menundukkan wajahnya. Menepis jarak di antara mereka. Wonwoo langsung memejamkan matanya saat benda lembut dan kenyal menyapa bibirnya.

Sampai beberapa detik, Mingyu masih menempelkan bibir ke duanya. Menggesek-gesekkan bibirnya dengan sangat perlahan. Kepalanya miring ke kiri dan ke kanan. Mencari posisi sambil memulai melumat bibir bawah Wonwoo. Mingyu melumat dan menjilat bibir Wonwoo dengan sangat lembut. Seolah takut bibir itu akan terluka. Memberikan Wonwoo kenyamanan di setiap sentuhannya.

"Akhirnya aku benar-benar bisa melakukannya denganmu. Tidak hanya dalam mimpi atau khayalanku saja," batin Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu mengerang frustasi. Ia melempar botol minuman di tangannya. Pikirannya benar-benar kacau. Semua tentang Wonwoo menari-nari di kepalanya. Semua yang Mingyu lakukan tidak berjalan dengan baik. Ada saja yang salah atau yang kurang.

Pemuda tampan itu mendudukkan dirinya di salah satu bangku taman. Ke dua tangannya meremat rambutnya sendiri. Kepalanya terasa mau pecah. Tapi tidak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

Kejadian dengan Wonwoo sama sekali tidak bisa ia lupakan. Bahkan saat bersama Jeonghan, justru pemuda manis itu yang Mingyu bayangkan. Mingyu bukan anak kecil. Ia sangat tahu kalau Wonwoo sebelumnya belum pernah melakukannya. Meski itu dengan kekasihnya sendiri.

Pertanyaan-pertanyaan mulai berputar di kepalanya. Kenapa Wonwoo mau melakukan dengannya? Kenapa Wonwoo memberikan hal yang begitu berharga untuknya? kenapa bukan Seungcheol kekasihnya? Kenapa harus ia yang menjadi orang pertama yang melakukannya?

Pertanyaan itu akan terjawab kalau Wonwoo mau memberi tahunya. Tapi jangankan bertanya. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa menemukan keberadaaan pemuda manis itu. Pemuda manis yang lebih banyak diam dengan buku di tangannya. Sejak kejadian waktu itu, Wonwoo seperti di telan bumi. Sudah dua minggu, Mingyu tidak melihat Wonwoo di kampus bahkan di apartemennya.

"Wonwoo- _ya_ , sebenarnya kau di mana?" batin Mingyu lelah. Ia sudah setiap hari berusaha mencari Wonwoo, tapi pemuda manis itu benar-benar tidak terlihat. Bahkan ia tidak pernah melihat Seungcheol bersama Wonwoo.

"Apa dia membenciku?" batin Mingyu lagi. "Apa dia tidak mau bertemu dengan orang brengsek sepertiku?"

Namun setelahnya Mingyu menggelengkan pikirannya. Ia masih mengingat dengan jelas kalimat pemuda manis itu.

" _Lakukan saja Mingyu-ya. Aku tidak akan pernah menyesalinya_."

Tidak ingin larut dalam kebingungan, Mingyu memutuskan untuk bertemu dengan Seungcheol. Ia harus bisa mendapatkan informasi tentang Wonwoo. Ia tidak bisa membiarkan Wonwoo pergi begitu saja. Meski mereka telah melakukan kesalahan karena mereka sama-sama sudah ada yang memiliki, tapi ia harus bertemu dengan Wonwoo.

 **.**

 **.**

Mingyu berdiri dengan sedikit mendongak. Menghadap gedung apartemen yang dua minggu lalu ia singgahi. Apartemen yang menjadi saksi semuanya. Tangan Mingyu terkepal erat. Matanya tampak memerah.

Kalimat Seungcheol beberapa waktu yang lalu menari-nari di kepalanya. Dengan sedikit bersandiwara, Mingyu bisa mendapatkan informasi dari Seungcheol.

"Kenapa di ponselmu tidak ada video dewasa, _Hyung_?" tanya Mingyu saat itu yang tengah memainkan ponsel Seungcheol.

"Untuk apa aku menyimpan video seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja untuk kau belajar."

"Aku tidak butuh yang seperti itu. Kalau ingin melihat ya melihat saja. Tidak perlu menyimpan."

"Aku kira kau belum mahir dan butuh banyak belajar untuk melakukannya dengan Wonwoo." Mingyu langsung menoleh saat Seungcheol justru menghela nafasnya. Pemuda yang lebih tua itu bersandar di sofa dan meregangkan otot-ototnya.

"Justru itu aku tidak membutuhkannya. Wonwoo sama sekali tidak ingin melakukannya denganku." Mingyu hampir menjatuhkan ponsel Seungcheol. Namun ia sekuat tenaga menahan dirinya. Mencoba untuk bersikap biasa saja. Meski jantungnya berdegup tidak karuan.

"Kenapa?" tanya Mingyu pura-pura sibuk. Namun jari-jarinya yang bergetar tidak bisa menutupi kegugupannya.

"Sepertinya karena dia belum bisa mencintaiku." Untuk kesekian kalinya Mingyu menahan dirinya sendiri. Ia berdehem dan meneguk air mineral di hadapannya.

"Becandamu tidak lucu, _Hyung_." Mingyu mencoba terkekeh. Ia memperhatikan wajah Seungcheol yang tampak begitu serius. Sama sekali tidak menunjukkan kalau pemuda bermarga Choi itu tengah melemparkan guyonan.

"Tapi itu kenyatannya."

"Mana ada orang yang tidak mencintai tapi berpacaran hampir dua tahun." Mingyu langsung berdiri dari duduknya. Enggan menatap wajah Seungcheol. Ia memilih memandangi langit sore dari jendela rumah Seungcheol.

"Itu sebenarnya permintaanku. Sedari awal dia tidak mencintaiku. Dulu dia bilang sudah mencintai orang lain. Tapi aku sangat mencintainya dan tidak bisa menunggunya lagi. Meski aku tahu dia mencintai orang lain." Jeda beberapa saat. Sedangkan Mingyu masih berdiam diri. Menunggu Seungcheol melanjutkan kalimatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang dia cintai. Karena dia bilang juga tidak akan bisa memiliki orang itu. Jadi aku memutuskan untuk membuatnya mencintaiku. Dan Wonwoo menyutujuinya. Selama kami menjalani hubungan ini, aku selalu berusaha membuat Wonwoo mencintaiku. Dan aku akan mundur kalau dalam jangka waktu lama tapi belum bisa merubah hatinya."

Saat itu tubuh Mingyu langsung menegang. Ia bahkan terasa kesulitan bernafas dengan normal. Tapi lagi-lagi Mingyu mencoba bersikap tenang seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Lalu di mana Wonwoo sekarang, _Hyung_? aku tidak pernah melihat kalian bersama lagi?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu. Setelah hari wisudanya, Wonwoo benar-benar menghilang. Ia sama sekali tidak bisa di hubungi. Sepertinya ia sudah memutuskan untuk menyerah bersamaku. Karena hampir dua tahun ini dia belum bisa membalas cintaku."

Mata Mingyu semakin berkaca-kaca mengingat pembicaraannya dengan Seungcheol. Saat ini, ia seolah tidak memiliki semangat hidup. Ia ingin bertemu dengan Wonwoo, tapi pemuda yang telah mencuri hatinya sejak beberapa tahun yang lalu tidak tampak lagi. Bahkan saat ini, ia benar-benar lupa kalau Jeonghan adalah kekasihnya. Karena yang ada di hati dan pikiran Mingyu hanya ada Wonwoo.

"Aku bahkan belum mengatakan padamu kalau aku juga tidak menyesal. Aku melakukannya dengan segenap cintaku Wonwoo- _ya_. Maafkan aku Jeonghan _Hyung_. Maafkan aku yang tidak bisa membalas cintamu."

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Wonwoo terdiam memandangi orang yang berlalu lalang. Meski jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam, tapi bandara yang ia pijak masih tampak ramai.

Wonwoo beranjak dari duduknya. Menghembuskan nafasnya sebelum melangkahkan kaki rampingnya. Menggeret koper berwarna hitam berukuran sedang.

"Meski aku tidak bisa memilikimu, setidaknya aku sudah memilikinya." Sebelah tangan Wonwoo yang bebas memegang perutnya. Mengusapnya dengan begitu lembut dan tersenyum.

"Aku akan membawanya bersamaku. Izinkan aku untuk menjaga dan merawatnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Beberapa jam lagi ada yang ultah kan? Makin tua aja ya visual gantengnya svt. Ya udahlah tanpa cuap-cuap lagi. Gue mau nungguin v live. hohoho**


	2. Chapter 2

_**=SEQUEL=**_

" _Mommy, whel al you?"_

Seorang bocah mungil turun dari gendongan seorang pemuda tampan. Langsung berlari memasuki rumah yang tampak senyap. Kaki mungilnya ia langkahkan ke kamar. Kepalanya menyembul ke kamar bernuansa putih, namun tidak ada siapa-siapa di dalamnya.

Seolah bisa menebak keberadaan sang ibu, anak kecil berwajah tampan itu berlari ke dapur. Senyumnya manisnya terkembang melihat seseorang yang berdiri membelakanginya.

" _Mommy_ ," teriaknya sambil memeluk kaki seseorang pemuda berkulit putih.

Pemuda berkulit putih itu tersentak. Namun langsung tersenyum lebar mendapati sepasang mata bulat yang memandanginya.

"Wonwoo _Hyung_ , aku kembalikan Minwoo! Aku harus kuliah lagi."

Ia mengalihkan pandangannya ke asal suara. Mengangguk mendapati seorang pemuda kelahiran New York menunjuk setumpuk buku di tangan. Pemuda yang tinggal tepat di sebelah apartemennya itu langsung beranjak setelah melambai pada si kecil.

"Sudah selesai bermain bersama Hansol _hyung_?" tanyanya.

"Cudah _Mom_."

Pemuda manis itu menggeleng dengan jari telunjuk yang bergoyang tidak setuju. Membuat bocah mungil itu memasang wajah bingung.

"Bukan _Mommy_ Minwoo- _ya_. Panggil _Appa_ , jangan _Mommy_!"

" _Dets wlong Mom_! Minwoo kelual dali cini." Anak laki-laki bernama Minwoo menepuk perut Wonwoo dengan tangan mungilnya. Menunjukkan pada Wonwoo kalau ia adalah seseorang yang telah melahirkannya.

Wonwoo tidak bisa untuk tidak tersenyum. Anaknya belum jelas berbicara. Tapi sudah sering menggunakan bahasa asing karena terlalu sering bersama Hansol.

Meski berulang kali ia meminta Minwoo untuk memanggilnya _Appa_ , tetap saja Minwoo menolak. Ia tidak tahu kalau anaknya akan tumbuh secerdas ini. Membuatnya harus selalu siap apapun yang akan keluar dari mulut buah hatinya.

"Ayo kita mandi!"

Minwoo mengangguk semangat. Ia langsung mengenggam tangan Wonwoo. Menariknya ke kamar mandi yang terletak tidak jauh dari dapur.

 **.**

 **.**

"Minwoo sudah mengantuk?" tanya Wonwoo saat anaknya berulang kali menguap. Matanya tampak begitu berat untuk menonton tayangan kartun kesayangannya.

"Emm." Minwoo mengangguk dengan mata semakin terpejam.

Wonwoo tersenyum melihatnya. Ia meraih tubuh Minwoo dan memangkunya. Seperti biasa, ia akan mengusap punggung anak semata wayangnya dengan lembut. Dan tanpa membutuhkan waktu lama, sepasang onix kembar itu langsung tertutup.

"Kenapa kau begitu mirip dengan _Daddy_ -mu?

Wonwoo memperhatikan wajah Minwoo. Bocah berusia empat tahun itu tampak begitu damai. Wajah polosnya benar-benar semakin menggemaskan saat tengah tertidur.

"Lihatlah! Wajah kalian benar-benar sama. Kenapa tidak menyisakan satu untuk _Mommy_?"

Ia tidak tahu kenapa Minwoo begitu mirip dengan seseorang yang saat ini entah berada di nama. Pemuda tampan bernama Kim Mingyu yang masih ia cintai. Wajah Minwoo benar-benar mirip dengan Mingyu.

Minwoo adalah anaknya dan Mingyu. Tapi Minwoo seperti meng- _copy_ semua yang ada pada Mingyu. Bibir, mata, hidung, bahkan senyum itu benar-benar seperti milik Mingyu. Hanya kulit yang menurun darinya. Kulit Minwoo putih pucat sepertinya.

"Apa kau takut tidak diakui saat bertemu _Daddy_ -mu suatu hari nanti? Makanya kau benar-benar mirip dengannya?"

Wonwoo tersenyum miris. Meski ia selalu berusaha memberikan yang terbaik untuk anaknya, tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa memberikan kesempurnaan seperti anak-anak lainnya. Bahkan ia tidak yakin Mingyu mau mengakui Minwoo sebagai anaknya. Karena Mingyu tidak pernah tahu ada buah cinta mereka setelah kejadian itu.

Setiap melihat wajah Minwoo, Wonwoo merasakan kebahagiaan dan kesedihan secara bersamaan. Bahagia karena bisa memiliki Minwoo meski tidak bisa memiliki Mingyu. Dan sedih karena anaknya tidak akan pernah merasakan kasih sayang orang tua seperti anak-anak lainnya. Meski ia sangat menyayangi Minwoo, ia tahu Minwoo membutuhkan kasih sayang dari seorang ayah.

 **.**

 **.**

Minwoo duduk di kursi dengan mata terus memperhatikan teman-temannya. Anak-anak seusianya tampak begitu bersemangat mengemasi barang-barang. Memasukkan ke dalam tas dan menyampirkan ke pundak.

Ia baru melangkahkan kakinya saat teman-temannya sudah berhamburan keluar. Langkah itu terhenti di depan kelas. Memperhatikan pemandangan yang sama namun berbeda dengannya setiap hari.

Ia sama seperti anak yang lainnya. Seragam mereka tidak ada yang berbeda. Ia mengenakan celana pendek berwarna biru bermotif kotak-kotak. Kemaja putih dengan motif kotak berwarna biru di bagian lengan dan kerahnya. Serta dasi bermotif serupa yang menggantung di lehernya.

Ia sama dengan teman-temannya. Hanya saja , ada pemandangan berbeda yang begitu mencolok. Mereka dijemput oleh ayah dan ibu masing-masing. Tidak sepertinya yang hanya di antar jemput oleh Wonwoo. Atau sesekali Hansol saat pemuda tampan itu tidak sedang kuliah.

"Minwoo- _ya_!"

Minwoo tersenyum lebar. Menghampiri Wonwoo dengan berlari kecil. Menyambut uluran tangan Wonwoo dan melangkah ke mobil.

"Bagaimana hari ini Minwoo- _ya_? Apa menyenangkan seperti biasa?" tanya Wonwoo sambil mengemudikan mobilnya.

Ia tersenyum saat anaknya mengangguk. Namun senyum itu perlahan memudar. Ia sadar ada yang berbeda dari raut wajah anaknya.

"Ingin bercerita pada _Mommy_?"

Wonwoo dengan sabar menunggu anaknya berbicara. Ia tahu Minwoo sedang berpikir untuk memulai pembicaraan. Sifat hati-hatinya menurun pada Minwoo. Ia tidak tahu bagaimana anak sekecil Minwoo bisa ragu-ragu untuk mengungkapkan sesuatu. Minwoo seperti orang dewasa yang berpikir sebelum berbicara.

" _Mom_ , Minwoo punya _Daddy_?" tanya Minwoo lirih. Ia seolah takut Wonwoo marah karena pertanyaannya.

Pemuda manis itu menahan nafas mendengar pertanyaan anaknya. Setahun yang lalu, Minwoo juga pernah menanyakan soal ayahnya. Namun tetap saja, lidahnya selalu kelu menjawab pertanyaan buah hatinya.

"Tentu saja Minwoo punya _Daddy_ seperti yang lainnya," jawab Wonwoo sambil tersenyum lembut.

Meski ia mencoba untuk tetap tersenyum, namun ia tidak bisa membohongi hatinya. Rasa perih dan ngilu tetap ada setiap memikirkan nasib anaknya yang tidak memiliki seorang ayah.

" _Daddy_ Minwoo seperti apa, _Mom_?"

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo membuka sebuah kotak berwarna coklat tua. Di dalamnya, ada beberapa jenis kotak kecil, surat dan sebuah ponsel berwarna putih. Pemuda bermata rubah itu tidak langsung mengambilnya, hanya diam sambil memandangi ponsel yang sudah lama ia simpan.

Lama berpikir, akhirnya Wonwoo mengeluarkan ponsel putih itu dari dalam kotak. Ponsel yang sudah tidak ia gunakan. Tapi ia masih sering mengaktifkannya saat merindukan Mingyu.

Wonwoo berjalan ke ranjang. Minwoo duduk tenang di atasnya dengan memainkan rubik. Bocah mungil itu sudah selesai mandi dan terlihat begitu tampan.

"Minwoo mau melihat _Daddy_?"

Seketika, Minwoo langsung meletakkan rubik di tangannya. Sudah lama ia ingin melihat seperti apa ayahnya. Dan ia juga ingin tahu kenapa ayahnya tidak bersama mereka. Teman-temannya di sekolah memiliki ayah dan ibu. Hanya dia yang tidak pernah tahu seperti apa sosok ayahnya.

"Jadi Minu punya _Daddy_ cepelti teman di cekolah? Apa _Daddy_ Minu tampan, _Mom_?"

Wonwoo tersenyum meski air matanya ingin melesat keluar. Ia tahu Minwoo pasti sedih karena terlihat berbeda dengan teman-teman lainnya. Ia sadar, Minwoo sudah mulai mengerti apa yang ia bicarakan. Dan memang sudah waktunya Minwoo untuk tahu seperti apa ayahnya. Meski ia tidak bersama ayahnya, setidaknya Minwoo tahu kalau ia memiliki seorang ayah.

" _Daddy_ Minwoo sangat tampan."

Wonwoo menyerahkan ponsel putih di tanganya pada Minwoo. Terbiasa menggunakan gadget, membuat Minwoo tidak kesulitan membuka sebuah galeri foto yang ada.

"Ini… _Daddy_ … Minu." Entah pertanyaan atau pernyataan. Tapi Minwoo begitu lirih mengucapkannya. Matanya terus menatap foto seorang laki-laki tampan.

Jari mungilnya menggeser layar. Melihat foto lain dengan orang yang sama. Ada beberapa macam foto Mingyu di dalamnya. Foto dari samping, kejauhan, dan ada juga foto yang menampakkan wajahnya dengan jelas.

" _Mom_ , Minu punya _Daddy_. Minu tidak cedih lagi. Kalau teman di cekolah beltanya cepelti apa _Daddy_ Minu, Minu akan menunjukkannya _Mom_."

Tenggorokan Wonwoo tercekat saat Minwoo mengucapkannya dengan suara bergetar. Ia tahu anaknya tengah menahan tangis. Mata Minwoo tampak memerah dan berkaca-kaca.

"Kenapa Minwoo menangis?" tanya Wonwoo sambil membelai rambut anaknya.

"Minu tidak menangic _Mom_. Tapi mata Minu pelih."

Wonwoo langsung mengangkat Minwoo dan memeluknya. Ia sangat tahu alasan Minwoo menahan tangis. Saat pertama memasuki sekolah, Minwoo pernah berjanji untuk tidak menangis.

Wonwoo bukan berniat memaksa anaknya dewasa sebelum waktunya. Hanya saja, ia tidak ingin Minwoo menangis saat di sekolah. Keharusan bekerja membuatnya tidak bisa menunggu kegiatan anaknya.

"Ingat kenapa Minwoo tidak boleh menangis?" tanya Wonwoo sambil membelai rambut anaknya. Dan Minwoo lansung mengangguk.

"Minu _cupelhelo Mommy_. Jadi _cupelhelo_ tidak boleh menangic."

 **.**

 **.**

Minwoo kecil mewarnai hasil gambarnya dengan serius. Ia tidak memedulikan keributan teman-temannya. Mata dan tangannya tetap fokus pada hasil gambarnya. Namun kegiatannya terusik saat merasa ada seseorang yang terus memandanginya. Minwoo menolehkan kepalanya. Menatap bingung teman barunya yang terus memperhatikannya.

"Kenapa kau teluc memandangiku cepelti itu?" tanyanya heran. Teman baru bernama Samuel itu menggeleng sambil tersenyum. Dan akhirnya, Minwoo mencoba mengabaikan dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya.

" _You look like my sister_ ," gumam Samuel masih dengan memperhatikan wajah Minwoo. Sontak, Minwoo langsung menatapnya dengan wajah masam yang sangat lucu.

" _Excuce me, what did you cay_?" tanyanya tidak terima.

"Woooah… _Do you speak English_?" Samuel balik bertanya. Ia tampak begitu girang mengetahui Minwoo mengerti apa yang ia maksudkan. Bahkan membalasnya dengan bahasa yang sama.

"Yeah… I can," jawab Minwoo galak. Namun justru membuat Samuel bertepuk tangan heboh. Bocah seusianya itu tertawa senang.

" _Why ale you laughing_?" tanya Minwoo lagi masih dengan wajah kesalnya.

" _You look like my sister_." Samuel mencoba mengulang kalimat pertamanya. Kalimat yang semakin membuat Minwoo merasa kesal. Ia tidak suka di samakan dengan wanita. Baginya, dia itu tampan.

" _Colly, I didn't heal kleally (Sorry, I didn't hear clearly),"_ ucap Minwoo ketus sambil berdiri dari duduknya. Membawa buku gambarnya dan pindah ke bangku lainnya.

Samuel cemberut saat ditinggalkan begitu saja. Namun setelahnya ia kembali tersenyum. Membawa buku gambarnya dan mendekati Minwoo. Kemanapun Minwoo pergi, Samuel terus mengikutinya. Sampai akhirnya Minwoo kesal dan memilih mengabaikan anak baru itu.

Seorang guru yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Samuel dan Minwoo hanya memilih diam. Bukan karena ia tidak memedulikan anak didiknya. Tapi ia tidak mengerti apa yang mereka bicarakan. Apalagi Minwoo berbicara bahasa asing dengan ucapan yang masih cadel.

 **.**

 **.**

Minwoo melangkah perlahan. Memperhatikan teman barunya yang mendapat pelukan seorang laki-laki berpakaian formal. Kaki mungilnya semakin berjalan mendekat. Memperhatikan interaksi ayah dan anak yang selama ini selalu ia lihat.

Teman baru bernama Samuel itu berada dalam gendongan. Berjalan menuju mobil sambil terus berceloteh. Minwoo tetap berjalan dengan mata terus memperhatikan keduanya.

Setelah laki-laki itu mendudukkan Samuel di dalam mobil, Minwoo memberanikan diri untuk semakin mendekat. Kepalanya mendongak guna menatap wajah laki-laki bertubuh tinggi itu.

"Eh!" Laki-laki itu sedikit terkejut mendapati makhluk mungil di sampingnya.

"Kau tampan sekali! Apa kau teman Sam- _ie_?" tanya laki-laki itu sambil tersenyum.

Minwoo menganggukkan kepalanya. Matanya tidak lepas dari wajah seseorang yang baru kali ini ia temui.

"Kau sedang menunggu _Eomma_ -mu?"

Kali ini Minwoo tidak menjawab. Bibir mungilnya bergetar dengan mata memerah. Membuat laki-laki berkulit _tan_ itu mengerutkan dahinya. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat anak kecil itu bersedih.

" _A-Ajucci_ , _Appa… Appa_ Camuel?" tanya Minwoo dengan terbata dan suara bergetar.

Meski bingung, laki-laki itu tetap mengangguk. Dan dahinya semakin berkerut saat bocah yang ia tidak tahu namanya langsung berlari.

"Kenapa dia menahan tangis seperti itu? Apa yang membuatnya sedih?" tanyanya dalam hati. Ia masuk ke dalam mobil saat Minwoo tidak lagi terlihat. Bocah itu berlari kembali ke kelas.

Minwoo kecil berlari ke dalam toilet dan membuka ranselnya. Mengambil sebuah photo yang beberapa hari lalu Wonwoo berikan untuknya.

" _Ajucci_ itu cama dengan _Daddy_ di foto ini," gumamnya.

Matanya semakin memerah mengingat wajah itu. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan air matanya. Karena ia sudah berjanji tidak akan nakal dan menangis.

"Itu _Daddy_. Minu beltemu _Daddy_ , _Mom_. Tapi _Daddy_ tidak kenal Minu."

Meski ia selalu mengingat pesan Wonwoo, tapi tetap saja ia hanya anak kecil. Ia akan menangis saat sesuatu membuatnya bersedih. Tangan mungilnya berulang kali mengusap matanya yang semakin memanas. Tanpa izin, liquid bening mengalir perlahan.

" _Mom_ , mata Minu pelih. Di mata Minu banyak ailnya. Minu tidak punya _Daddy_ lagi cekalang, kalena _Daddy_ cudah jadi _Daddy_ olang."

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Sepertinya, aku mau focus ke ff chaptered dulu (I Hear U, The Winner dan Yang Tersembunyi) kalau salah satu dari tiga ff ini udah end, aku lanjut chaptered lainnya.**

 **Untuk update-an berikutnya, kalian bisa pilih sambungan "Yang Tersembunyi" atau "I Hear U". Tidak boleh pilih dua-duanya.**


	3. Chapter 3

**=Happy Reading=**

Hansol berulang kali menghela nafas karena tidak menemukan keberadaan Minwoo. Biasanya bocah tampan itu akan menunggu di taman atau hanya berdiri di depan kelas.

Mencoba bersikap tenang, Hansol kembali mencari Minwoo di tempat yang belum ia jamah. Dan toilet adalah pilihan terakhir. Karena sedari tadi hanya kelas dan ruangan lain yang ia kunjungi.

"Minwoo."

Hansol terkejut melihat Minwoo berjongkok di depan pintu toilet. Memeluk ransel dan menundukkan wajahnya. Saat mendengar suaranya, Minwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Membuat Hansol semakin terperanjat melihat sepasang mata itu memerah. Bahkan Hansol bisa melihat jejak air di pipi putih Minwoo.

" _Minwoo-ya, what's wrong with you?_ _Are you feeling blue_?" tanya Hansol setelah ikut berjongkok tepat di depan Minwoo. Pemuda kelahiran New York itu mencoba bersikap tenang. Bertanya dengan suara lembut meski ia sudah benar-benar panik melihat Minwoo kecil yang tampak begitu sedih.

" _What's going on_? _Why do you look so sad_?" tanya Hansol lagi karena Minwoo tidak mau menjawab. Hanya menundukkan kepalanya dengan wajah sendunya.

"Haah… _You are looking down in the mouth now_ ," keluh Hansol sambil memandang wajah Minwoo. Baru kali ini ia melihat bocah pintar itu begitu bersedih. Pancaran mata Minwoo seolah menjelaskan apa yang bocah itu rasakan.

" _Are you angry about someone_?" Hansol mencoba bertanya hanya sekedar untuk mendapat respon.

" _Or… You angry with me_?" tanya Hansol lagi. Setelahnya ia terkejut sendiri dengan pertanyaannya. Kini ia sadar karena telat menjemput Minwoo beberapa menit. Namun Hansol hanya bisa menghela nafas saat Minwoo menggeleng lemah.

"Apa dia menginginkan sesuatu?" batin Hansol. Namun selanjutnya ia menggeleng.

"Tapi sepertinya tidak. Minwoo berbeda dari anak-anak lainnya. Dia tidak pernah meminta hal yang aneh-aneh," lanjutnya dalam hati. Hansol kembali berpikir apa yang salah dengan balita tampan itu.

"Atau dia sedang rindu tempat kelahirannya? Tapi itu sangat jauh. Aku butuh tiket pesawat untuk kesana. Atau dia ingin ke Seoul? Itu lebih dekat, hanya beberapa kilo meter, tapi Wonwoo _hyung_ akan memenggal kepalaku."

Lagi-lagi Hansol berperang dengan batinnya sendiri. Karena masih tidak bisa mengerti apa yang Minwoo inginkan, Hansol menyerah untuk menerka-nerka.

"Oke… oke… _Hyung_ tidak akan bertanya macam-macam lagi. Tapi setidaknya bisa Minwoo jelaskan apa yang Minwoo rasakan saat ini?" tanya Hansol. Minwoo masih bertahan dalam diamnya. Menunduk tanpa mau menatap wajahnya.

" _I cannot cay that I feel happy_ ," gumam Minwoo yang membuat Hansol memijat dahinya.

"Ya Tuhan baru kali ini aku menemukan balita yang memiliki segudang rahasia. Apa yang Wonwoo _hyung_ lakukan saat mengandung dulu?" monolog Hansol karena frustasi menghadapi Minwoo kecil.

"Itu artinya suasana hati Minwoo tidak dalam keadaan baik-baik saja. Tapi kita harus pulang Minwoo- _ya_. Kita akan menungggu _Mommy_ pulang dengan bermain di rumah."

Minwoo mengangkat kepalanya mendengar penuturan Hansol. Ia menggeleng dengan mata memerah membuat Hansol semakin bingung.

"Minu ingin beltemu _Mommy_. Minu tidak mau pulang. Minu mau _Mommy_ ," ucap Minwoo dengan suara sedikit bergetar.

"Tapi _Mommy_ masih harus bekerja Minwoo- _ya_."

"Minu mau beltemu _Mommy_ , _Hyung_!" kukuh Minwoo dengan keinginannya.

"Oke… oke kita ke tempat kerja _Mommy_ sekarang." Hansol menyerah dan berdiri. Mengangkat Minwoo ke dalam gendongannya dan berjalan menuju mobil.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo menutup ruang kerjanya sembari membalas sapaan pegawai lainnya. Saat akan melangkah, ia terkejut melihat kedatangan dua orang yang begitu ia kenal.

"Minwoo- _ya_ ," ucapnya dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran.

Minwoo berlari ke arahnya dengan wajah begitu sedih. Tanpa bertanya, Wonwoo sedikit membungkuk untuk menggendong buah hatinya.

" _Mom_ … hiks… _M_ - _Mommy_ ," isak Minwoo dengan memeluk leher Wonwoo erat.

"Ada apa Hansol- _ah_?" tanya Wonwoo pada Hansol yang menggaruk tengkuknya dan meringis bingung.

"Aku tidak tahu _Hyung_. Tapi sepertinya ada yang membuatnya bersedih. Minwoo tidak mau menceritakannya padaku. _Hyung_ juga tahu Minwoo seperti apa."

Wonwoo Nampak begitu cemas. Meski begitu, ia tetap mencoba tenang dan membelai punggung anaknya dengan lembut.

"Jeon Wonwoo, bawalah anakmu masuk ke dalam." Keduanya sama-sama menoleh ke asal suara. Seorang pria paruh baya tersenyum dengan setelah formalnya.

"Tapi _Sajangnim_ —"

"Sepertinya dia sedang membutuhkanmu saat ini."

"Terima kasih _Sajangnim_ ," ucap Wonwoo sambil menundukkan sedikit kepalanya. Ia bersyukur bisa mendapat bos yang begitu baik di kota Bucheon seperti ini.

Setelah Hansol pergi, Wonwoo membawa Minwoo ke dalam ruangannya. Ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih dan abu-abu. Tidak banyak barang di dalamnya. Hanya satu set meja kerja, lemari yang terisi buku, sofa di sudut ruangan dan tanaman hias tepat di sebelah jendela.

Wonwoo duduk di sofa dengan Minwoo di pangkuannya. Anak semata wayangnya masih menangis meski tidak meraung-raung. Hanya isakan kecil dan bahunya yang terasa basah karena air mata.

" _Mommy_ di sini sayang. Jadi Minwoo jangan bersedih lagi," ucap Wonwoo sambil mengecup kepala Minwoo.

Wonwoo tidak bisa menyembunyikan raut kekhawatirannya. Tapi yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menenangkan Minwoo. Mencoba membuat anaknya merasa nyaman dalam pelukannya.

"Ada yang membuat Minwoo bersedih, hem?" tanyanya lagi yang masih belum mendapat jawaban.

Dan karena tidak ingin memaksa Minwoo untuk berbicara, Wonwoo memilih diam. Menepuk-nepuk punggung Minwoo kecil yang masih terisak.

Mata Wonwoo terasa memanas melihat buah hatinya tampak begitu sedih. Baru pertama kali ia mendapati Minwoo pulang sekolah dalam keadaan menangis. Setelah Minwoo membuat janji untuk tidak menangis, anaknya yang memiliki wajah mirip dengan Mingyu itu tidak pernah menangis. Hanya sesekali merajuk di rumah saat keinginannnya tidak terpenuhi.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Minwoo mengangkat wajahnya. Mendongak dan menatap Wonwoo dengan wajah penuh air mata.

" _Mom_ , kenapa di cini cakit _Mom_? Lacanya cecak," tanyanya dengan suara parau sambil menyentuh dadanya. Perlahan, air matanya kembali mengalir. Membasahi wajah tampannya yang membuat hati Wonwoo semakin berdenyut.

Tangan Wonwoo terulur untuk menyentuh dada anaknya. Mengusapnya pelan dan mencoba tersenyum. Meski air mata yang ia tahan serasa ingin meluncur bebas.

"Itu karena Minwoo merasa sedih. Apapun yang membuat Minwoo sedih, lebih baik sekarang lupakan. Di sini ada _Mommy_ , jadi Minwoo tidak boleh sedih lagi."

Minwoo mengangguk dan tersenyum. Membiarkan Wonwoo menghapus air mata di wajahnya sambil memandangi wajah Wonwoo yang tampak sedih.

" _Mommy_ juga tidak boleh cedih. Cupaya di cini tidak cakit dan cecak." Minwoo mengusap dada Wonwoo seperti yang Wonwoo lakukan padanya.

" _Mommy_ tidak akan sedih. Jadi sekarang sudah mau bercerita kenapa anak _Mommy_ yang tampan ini menangis? Siapa yang sudah berani membuat _superhero_ _Mommy_ bersedih?"

Minwoo menunduk. Ia merasa bersalah tidak bisa jujur pada ibunya. Mingyu dan Samuel yang membuatnya bersedih, sama sekali tidak ingin ia beritahukan pada Wonwoo.

Menyadari anaknya tidak mau berterus terang, Wonwoo mencoba tersenyum. Ia memang tidak pernah memaksa anaknya untuk berbicara saat tidak ingin. Karena Wonwoo tahu, Minwoo akan bercerita saat bocah mungil itu merasa lebih baik.

"Baiklah kalau Minwoo tidak mau berbagi dengan _Mommy_ , tapi sekarang—"

" _Mom_ , Minu cayang _Mommy_. Cangat cayang _Mommy_."

Wonwoo langsung bungkam. Bukan karena Minwoo mengatakan sayang untuknya, tapi mata anaknya memancarkan luka dan kesedihan. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat anaknya begitu bersedih.

Minwoo berbeda dengan anak seusianya. Selain karena begitu cerdas, Minwoo terbiasa mandiri. Ia tampak lebih dewasa dibandingkan anak seusianya. Membuat Wonwoo selalu merasakan ketakutan dan kekhawatiran yang berlebih.

" _Mommy_ lebih sayang Minwoo," jawab Wonwoo. Lagi-lagi ia menampilkan senyumannya.

"Minu janji tidak akan nakal dan membuat _Mommy_ cedih. _Mommy_ adalah _Mommy_ Minu. Dan Minu adalah anak _Mommy_. Minu tidak akan jadi anak olang. Minu juga janji tidak akan pelnah meninggalkan _Mommy_ cendili."

Wonwoo tidak bisa untuk tidak tersentuh. Meski hanya kalimat biasa, janji biasa, namun begitu bermakna bagi Wonwoo. Ucapan Minwoo membuatnya tidak membutuhkan apapun selain anaknya.

Dengan mata berair, Wonwoo menarik Minwoo ke dalam pelukannya. Tersenyum penuh haru karena diberikan malaikat kecil yang begitu istimewa.

"Minwoo anak _Mommy_. Dan selamanya akan seperti itu," ucapnya sambil menciumi pucuk kepala anaknya.

"Sekarang Minwoo harus pasang wajah ceria dan senyum cerah. Kita ke dapur dan menemui Ryeowook _ahjussi_. Kita lihat masakan spesial apa yang akan Ryeowook _ahjussi_ berikan untuk _superhero_ tampan ini."

Minwoo tersenyum dalam gendongan Wonwoo. Menampakkan deretan gigi susunya yang tampak begitu rapi. Ia sangat suka saat bertemu dengan salah satu chef yang begitu ramah. Karena ia selalu di masakkan makanan enak dan berbeda setiap ia berkunjung.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Good morning_ Minwoo- _ya_!"

Minwoo menolehkan kepalanya ke samping. Dan raut wajahnya langsung berubah menyadari Samuel yang menyapanya. Tiba-tiba kesedihan itu muncul kembali. Bayangan Samuel tersenyum senang dalam gendongan Mingyu langsung terekam di pikirannya.

" _How are you_?" tanya Samuel semangat dengan wajah cerianya.

Namun Minwoo enggan menjawab. Hanya berjalan menuju kelasnya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah katapun. Bahkan tampak enggan untuk menatap teman sekelasnya.

"Minwoo- _ya_ , _you speak English very well_. _Where did you learn English_?" tanya Samuel lagi penasaran. Ia kembali teringat saat Minwoo mengerti apa yang ia ucapkan. Bahkan membalasnya menggunakan bahasa Inggris. Ia kira, teman-teman barunya tidak akan ada yang mengerti Bahasa Inggris.

" _And, where do you live_?"

Masih seperti sebelumnya, Minwoo memilih menutup bibir mungilnya rapat-rapat. Ia mempercepat langkahnya. Meninggalkan Samuel yang memasang wajah cemberut karena pertanyaannya diabaikan.

Di dalam kelas, Samuel masih memberondongnya dengan berbagai pertanyaan. Namun tidak ada satupun yang Minwoo jawab. Meski begitu, Samuel tampak tidak menyerah. Sepertinya siswa baru itu terlanjur menyukai Minwoo. Berharap Minwoo mau menjadi temannya.

Saat memasuki jam istirahat, Minwoo tidak langsung beranjak. Bocah berkulit putih itu hanya diam memandangi sebuah sampul buku yang terletak tidak jauh darinya. Seorang laki-laki dewasa, wanita dan anak kecil di tengah-tengah mereka.

" _Do you like the book_?" tanya Samuel tiba-tiba saat memperhatikan arah mata Minwoo.

" _I don't like it_!" jawab Minwoo cepat dan langsung mengalihkan pandangannya.

" _Daddy would lathel love you than me_. Bukan hanya tidak cayang, _Daddy_ juga tidak mengenali Minu. _Daddy_ cudah jadi _Daddy_ olang, jadi tidak akan mau mengingat Minu," gumam Minwoo dengan wajah sendunya.

" _Why did you say that? I don't understand_." Samuel kembali bertanya dengan raut bingung. Meski ia tahu apa arti dari bahasa yang Minwoo gunakan, tapi ia tidak mengerti apa maksudnya.

"Minwoo- _ya, are you okay_?" dan lagi-lagi pertanyaan Samuel enggan Minwoo jawab.

Teman-teman lainnya bercanda dan saling kejar-kejaran. Tapi Minwoo memilih duduk tenang di bangkunya. Sesekali ikut memperhatikan kegaduhan yang diciptakan teman-temannya. Samuel yang terus mengoceh di sampingnya ia abaikan.

"Kata _Mommy_ Minu tidak boleh membenci olang. Tapi Minu tidak mau belteman dengannya. _I don't like him_. Apa Minu cudah menjadi anak yang jahat, _Mom_?" batin Minwoo sambil mengerjapkan matanya. Menghalau matanya yang tiba-tiba terasa memanas.

Ia teringat janjinya dengan Wonwoo. Janji menjadi anak yang baik dan tidak akan mengecewakannya. Ia takut membuat Wonwoo bersedih ia menjadi anak yang nakal karena tidak ingin berteman dengan Samuel. Tapi ia hanyalah anak kecil. Yang tidak bisa berpura-pura baik dengan seseorang yang ia yakini merebut ayahnya.

"Minwoo- _ya_ , _what's wrong with you_? _What do you look so sad about_?"

" _Nevel mind_ ," jawab Minwoo seadanya. Namun seolah pantang menyerah, Samuel masih bertanya tentang banyak hal.

Bocah berwajah tampan itu berulang kali menghindari Samuel. Berpindah saat teman seusianya itu mendekat. Dan memalingkan wajah saat Samuel mencoba bercanda dan menunjukkan banyak hal padanya. Tapi tetap saja Samuel tidak mengerti kalau Minwoo tidak ingin berteman dengannya.

"Jangan ganggu Minu! Minu tidak mau belteman denganmu."

Samuel terperanjat. Bukan karena Minwoo menaikkan suaranya beberapa oktaf. Bukan juga karena Minwoo menggunakan bahasa yang tidak ia mengerti. Tapi Samuel terkejut melihat bibir Minwoo yang bergetar. Matanya tampak memerah seolah siap untuk menumpahkan cairan bening.

"Minwoo- _ya_ ," gumam Samuel sambil terus memperhatikan Minwoo yang menjauh darinya.

"Kenapa Minwoo tiba-tiba marah? Apa Sam- _ie_ membuat salah?" batin Samuel sambil terus memperhatikan Minwoo. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia tersenyum.

"Mungkin Minwoo sedang bersedih. Nanti Sam- _ie_ akan mengajaknya melihat kelinci supaya Minwoo tidak bersedih lagi," ucapnya semangat.

 **.**

 **.**

Para siswa berhamburan saat jam pelajaran berakhir. Keluar dari kelas, mereka sudah disambut senyuman dan pelukan dari orang tua mereka. Namun tidak dengan Minwoo. Bocah tampan itu tahu Wonwoo akan terlambat menjemputnya. Ia hanya diam memperhatikan teman-temannya bersama orang tua masing-masing.

"Minwoo- _ya_ di sana ada kelinci yang sangat lucu."

Minwoo tersentak mendengar suara Samuel. Bukan karena Samuel tidak menggunakan bahasa Inggris, tapi suara Samuel yang tiba-tiba mengejutkannya.

" _Let's go have a look_!"

Samuel menggenggam sebelah tangan Minwoo. Mengajaknya ke tempat mereka bisa melihat kelinci. Namun Minwoo menolak. Bergeming di tempat setelah menghempaskan tangan Samuel.

" _Why_?" tanya Samuel sambil memiringkan kepalanya bingung. Yang ia tahu anak-anak seusianya begitu menyukai binatang berbulu itu.

" _I don't want it_!"

Minwoo kecil memilih menghindar, tapi lagi-lagi Samuel tidak mudah menyerah. Ia kembali menggenggam tangan Minwoo dan mengajaknya bersamanya.

"Minwoo pasti akan suka. Sam- _ie_ tidak mau melihat Minwoo sedih terus."

Hanya ekspresi kesal yang bisa Minwoo tunjukkan. Ia sudah berulang kali mengatakan tidak ingin berteman. Terus menghindari Samuel dan tidak mau menatapnya. Tapi siswa baru itu seolah tidak mengerti ucapannya.

"Minwoo kenapa tiba-tiba diam terus seperti ini? Apa Sam- _ie_ melakukan kesalahan? Sam- _ie_ yang membuat Minwoo bersedih?" tanya Samuel sambil merentangkan tangannya. Menghadang Minwoo yang akan beranjak menjauhinya.

"Jangan dekati Minu! Minu tidak mau menjadi anak yang cemakin jahat. Minu tidak mau membuat _Mommy_ cedih. Camuel pelgi dali cini!"

Untuk kedua kalinya Samuel terkejut mendengar penuturan Minwoo. Ia tidak tahu letak kesalahannya. Tapi tiba-tiba Minwoo memintanya menjauh. Padahal yang ia tahu, Minwoo anak yang begitu ramah pada siapapun. Bahkan ia masih mengingat saat Minwoo menyodorkan buku gambarnya saat Samuel lupa membawanya.

Samuel berlari. Mengejar Minwoo yang semakin menjauhinya. Ia kembali merentangkan tangannya di depan Minwoo.

"Tapi kenapa Sam- _ie_ tidak boleh dekat dengan Minwoo? Sam- _ie_ ingin berteman dengan Minwoo."

"Di cini banyak teman. Jadi belteman dengan yang lain caja. Minu mau cendili."

Samuel semakin kebingungan karena mata Minwoo semakin memerah. Ia tidak tahu apa yang membuat teman seusianya itu begitu bersedih. Bahkan terlihat seperti marah dengannya.

"Sam- _ie_ tidak akan pergi sebelum Minwoo mau berteman dengan Sam- _ie_ ," ucap Samuel tetap teguh dengan pendiriannya.

Ia hanya anak kecil yang tidak mengerti kondisi. Yang ia tahu, ia menyukai Minwoo dan ingin berteman dengannya. Meski Minwoo memintanya menjauh, tapi Samuel tetap ingin berteman dengannya.

"Pelgi dali cini! Minu mau menunggu _Mommy_ di cini cendili," bentak Minwoo namun hanya ditanggapi gelengan Samuel.

" _Appa_ Sam- _ie_ akan datang menjemput. Minwoo ikut saja dengan Sam- _ie_."

Samuel meraih tangan Minwoo. Mengajaknya menunggu sang ayah bersama-sama. Dan lagi-lagi penolakan yang Minwoo berikan. Ia bertahan di tempatnya sambil mencoba melepas tangan Samuel yang menggenggam tangannya.

"Lepackan tangan Minu!"

"Minu harus ikut dengan Sam- _ie_."

"Tidak mau! Minu mau menunggu _Mommy_ di cini. Pelgi dali cini."

"Sam- _ie_ tidak mau Minwoo kesepian. Ayo bersama _Appa_ Sam- _ie_ menunggu _Mommy_ Minwoo."

"Minu tidak mau belcama Camuel. Minu tidak mau beteman dengan Camuel."

Minwoo terus menghindar, sedangkan Samuel terus menggenggam tangannya untuk pergi bersama. Kedua bocah berseragam sekolah itu saling tarik dan dorong.

Bruk…

"Akh…."

Dan pada akhirnya, Samuel terjerembab karena Minwoo tanpa sengaja mendorongnya terlalu kuat. Minwoo hanya mencoba menjauhkan Samuel dan melepaskan tangannya. Tapi justru membuat teman sekelasnya itu terjatuh.

"Ya Tuhan, Sam- _ie_."

Samuel masih di tempatnya terjatuh dan meringis kesakitan. Ia baru bisa berdiri saat seseorang yang ia tunggu-tunggu menghampirinya.

"Coba _Appa_ lihat mana yang terluka."

Laki-laki bertubuh tegap berpakaian formal langsung memeriksa tubuh Samuel. Wajahnya tampak begitu cemas. Sedangkan Minwoo hanya terdiam melihat luka di siku teman sekelasnya.

"Sakit _Appa_ ," keluh Samuel sambil menunjukkan sikunya yang terluka.

"Kita akan segera mengobatinya."

Laki-laki itu meniup siku Samuel dengan sangat hati-hati. Dan lagi-lagi Minwoo hanya diam melihat pemandangan di depannya. Wajahnya berubah semakin sendu saat seseorang yang ia tahu sebagai ayahnya tampak begitu mengkhawatirkan Samuel.

"Ini _Daddy_ Minu kan, _Mom_?" batin Minwoo sambil terus memandangi wajah Mingyu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan pada Sam- _ie_? Kenapa kau melukainya?" bentak Mingyu.

Tubuh Minwoo kecil menegang. Ia hanya bisa menunduk dan meremat kedua tangannya. Suara Mingyu yang begitu dingin membuatnya takut.

"Bukannya kalian sudah diajarkan untuk tidak berbuah nakal dengan teman? _Appa_ dan _Eomma_ -mu tidak mengajarimu untuk selalu berbuat baik dengan orang lain?" tanya Mingyu lagi dengan suara dinginnya.

Minwoo tidak bisa menjawab. Ia hanya terdiam dengan tubuh semakin menegang. Namun perlahan-lahan, ia mencoba memberanikan mengangkat kepalanya. Menatap wajah ayahnya yang tepat berdiri di depannya.

Hati Minwoo mencelos melihat ekspresi yang Mingyu tunjukkan. Marah dan kesal yang menjadi satu. Ekspresi yang belum pernah Wonwoo tunjukkan padanya. Membuatnya merasakan takut dan sedih secara bersamaan.

" _Daddy_ memalahi Minu, _Mom_. _Daddy_ membenci Minu kalena Minu anak nakal," ucap Minwoo dalam hati sambil kembali menunduk. Menghapus air mata dengan tangan mungilnya yang tiba-tiba mengalir deras di pipi putihnya.

" _Appa_ , jangan memarahi Minwoo. Minwoo tidak salah," bela Samuel saat melihat teman sekelasnya menitikkan air mata.

" _Appa_ hanya ingin memberi tahu teman Sam- _ie_ untuk tidak berbuat nakal lagi," jawab Mingyu yang masih belum bisa meredakan rasa kesalnya.

"M-Maaf… _Ajucci_ ," ucap Minwoo dengan suara paraunya. Bocah berusia empat tahun itu membungkukkan badannya meminta maaf di depan Mingyu. Ia sekuat tenaga menahan isakannya.

"Minu… Minu memang nakal. Tapi bukan calah _M-Mommy_. Minu yang tidak bica menepati janji. Maafkan Minu kalena cudah… cudah… nakal dan membuat Camuel bedalah"

Setelahnya, Minwoo langsung berbalik masih dengan menundukkan kepalanya. Sedangkan Mingyu tertegun mendengar jawaban teman sekelas anaknya. Tiba-tiba ia merasakan sedih dan bersalah yang tidak bisa ia ungkapkan.

Minwoo berjalan dengan perlahan di sekolah yang sudah mulai sepi. Ia berjalan ke taman tempat biasa menunggu Wonwoo menjemputnya.

" _Mommy_ , _Daddy_ balu caja malah. _Daddy_ memalahi Minu _Mom_. Minu jadi cedih."

Sambil duduk di bangku taman, Minwoo berulang kali menghapus air matanya. Tangan mungilnya tidak mampu menghilangkan liquid bening yang mengalir begitu deras.

"Mata Minu pelih. Ail dali mata Minu tidak mau belhenti. Bolehkan _Mom_ Minu mengelualkan ail dali mata Minu?"

Minwoo tidak ingin menangis. Tapi ia tidak tahu bagaimana caranya menghentikan air matanya. Rasanya begitu sedih dan menyesakkan. Membuat cairan itu terus meluncur bebas tanpa seizinnya.

Kalimat Mingyu kembali perputar di ingatannya. Kata-kata anak nakal dan janjinya dengan Wonwoo membuat dadanya semakin sesak. Yang semakin membuatnya sedih, bukan hanya karena ayah yang tidak mengenalinya memarahinya, tapi ia takut membuat Wonwoo bersedih.

"Minu cudah jadi anak yang cangat nakal. _Mommy_ pacti cedih. Minu cudah membuat _Mommy_ cedih. Maafkan Minu _Mom_."

Minwoo hanya bisa menunduk dan menangis. Bayangan Wonwoo bersedih karenanya membuatnya semakin terluka. Saat ini ia hanya bisa berharap bukan Wonwoo yang menjemputnya. Karena ia tidak ingin Wonwoo melihatnya menangis seperti saat ini.

" _Daddy_... hiks... memalahi Minu kalena hali ini Minu nakal hiks…. _Daddy_ pacti benci dengan Minu. Tapi _M-Mommy_ hiks… tidak akan membenci Minu kan _Mom_? _Mommy_ tidak akan malah kan? Maafkan Minu _Mom_ dan jangan malah cepelti _Daddy_ memalahi Minu. Kalena Minu cuma punya _Mommy_."

Minwoo semakin terisak di tempat duduknya. Ia semakin takut Wonwoo akan memarahinya seperti yang Mingyu lakukan. Selama ini Wonwoo tidak pernah marah apalagi menunjukkan ekspresi kesal. Ia hanya takut membuat satu-satunya yang ia miliki sedih dan kecewa padanya.

 **= TBC =**

 **Bagi kalian yang udah baca semua fict aku, pasti kalian tahu hampir semuanya ringan-ringan. Aku kurang bisa buat fict yang menyentuh, sedih-sedih atau menguras air mata. Jadi maaf kalau feel-nya ga dapet.**

 **'** **I Hear U' chap dua sudah di post beberapa hari yang lalu. Dan satu chap lagi, 'I Hear U' selesai. Sedangkan 'Yang Tersembunyi' dua chap lagi selesai. Setelah keduanya selesai, baru aku lanjut The Winner.**

 **So, kalian pilih yang mana? I hear U atau Yang Tersembunyi?**


	4. Chapter 4

**=Selamat Membaca=**

 **.**

 **.**

Minwoo kecil duduk di sofa dengan seragam membalut tubuhnya. Mata beningnya berulang kali memperhatikan Wonwoo. Sang ibu tampak mondar-mandir. Sangat terlihat Wonwoo begitu terburu-buru.

Sepasang mata itu tidak henti memperhatikan pergerakan sang ibu. Tanpa bertanya, ia tahu Wonwoo kelelahan dan masih mengantuk. Berulang kali ia terjaga dan masih mendapati Wonwoo berkutat dengan pekerjaannya.

"Kasihan _mommy_ ," batinnya. Tiba-tiba ia teringat percakapannya dengan Hansol saat ia belum bersekolah.

 _"_ _Hyung, kenapa mommy cetiap hali haluc bekeja? Kenapa mommy tidak cepelti teman-teman Minu yang di lumah caja? Mommy teman-teman Minu tidak bekeja cepelti mommy."_

 _"_ _Karena mommy Minwoo harus mencari uang. Supaya bisa membelikan makanan yang enak-enak untuk Minwoo, membelikan mainan dan pakaian. Kalau mommy tidak bekerja, siapa yang memberikan semuanya untuk Minwoo?"_

 _"_ _Jadi kalena Minu tidak punya Daddy cepelti teman-teman? Kalena Minu cuma punya mommy, jadi mommy yang bekeja? Kalau Daddy ada di cini, mommy tidak bekeja lagi, Hyung?"_

 _"_ _A-Ah… itu… jadi sebaiknya Minwoo juga membantu mommy."_

 _"_ _Minu membantu mommy? Tapi Minu macih kecil. Minu belum bica bekeja."_

 _"_ _Minwoo tidak harus bekerja. Minwoo cukup menjadi anak yang baik. Jangan pernah membuat mommy sedih. Karena kalau Minwoo selalu menjadi anak yang baik, rasa lelah mommy karena bekerja akan berkurang."_

Bocah tampan itu sedih saat teringat pesan Hansol untuknya. Ia selalu berusaha menjadi anak yang baik. Tapi kenyataannya ia sudah menjadi anak yang nakal. Saat ini, Minwoo menilai dirinya adalah anak yang nakal. Menolak berteman dengan Samuel, membuat terluka, bahkan hingga dimarahi oleh ayah kandungnya.

"Oh ya Tuhan ponselku." Wonwoo kembali bergegas ke kamarnya. Mengambil ponselnya yang sejak kemarin ia non aktifkan.

Alis pemuda bermarga Jeon itu berkerut membaca sebuah pesan yang masuk. Beberapa detik kemudian, jarinya menari di layar dan menempelkan ponselnya di telinga.

" _Songsaengnim_ maafkan saya karena baru bisa menghubungi Anda. Beberapa hari ini saya sangat sibuk. Bahkan saya sampai melupakan ponsel saya."

Wonwoo tersenyum tipis mendengar jawaban dari seberang sana. Namun senyum itu tidak bertahan lama. Tiba-tiba wajahnya berubah menjadi keruh. Ia memejamkan mata dan memijat pelipisnya.

Saat sambungan itu berakhir, Wonwoo masih bergeming di tempatnya. Ia berulang kali menghembuskan nafas frustasi. Minwoo yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Wonwoo tidak berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia tahu ibunya tidak sedang baik-baik saja.

"Jeon Minwoo."

Minwoo kecil tersentak mendengar panggilan itu. Terasa asing dan tidak nyaman di telinganya. Tidak sehangat dan selembut biasanya. Membuat bocah kecil itu langsung ketakutan. Namun ia tetap mencoba menatap mata sang ibu meski masih tidak bersuara.

"Apa yang Minwoo lakukan di sekolah? Kenapa Minwoo melukai teman Minwoo? Bukannya Minwoo sudah berjanji pada _Mommy_ untuk menjadi anak yang baik?"

Kedua tangan mungil itu saling meremat. Ia tidak menyangka Wonwoo akan tahu apa yang ia lakukan di sekolah. Bocah tampan itu ingin menjawab. Namun tidak ada satu katapun yang berhasil lolos dari bibir mungilnya.

"Minwoo membuat _mommy_ kecewa. _Mommy_ benar-benar kecewa."

Sesak. Rasa itu yang langsung menyergap hatinya. Wonwoo tidak membentaknya seperti Mingyu. Wonwoo tidak memandangnya penuh kemarahan dan emosi. Tapi kali ini, rasanya jauh lebih menyakitkan. Bahkan jauh lebih menyesakkan dibandingkan saat Mingyu memarahinya kemarin.

Minwoo kecil tidak bisa berbicara sepatah katapun. Ia tidak bisa mengucapkan maaf seperti yang ia ucapkan pada ayahnya. Bahkan air mata. Kedua mata bening itu sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan air mata.

Karena ia tahu, tangisannya hanya menambah kesedihan Wonwoo. Air mata yang ia keluarkan hanya akan menyakitkan ibunya. Ia mencoba menepati janjinya untuk tidak menangis. Meski sebenarnya, bocah mungil itu merasakan sedih yang teramat sangat. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya menunduk.

"Minwoo pergilah ke sekolah bersama Hansol _hyung_."

Wonwoo langsung beranjak dari tempatnya. Melangkah keluar tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Bukan karena ia membenci Minwoo. Apalagi tidak memedulikan buah hatinya. Tapi ia takut semakin melukai hati si kecil. Lelah dan beban pikiran yang ia rasakan, membuatnya takut melampiaskan emosinya pada Minwoo.

Tepat saat Wonwoo menghilang dari balik pintu, air mata yang sejak tadi Minwoo tahan langsung meluncur. Pipi gembilnya langsung basah karena air matanya. Dan lagi-lagi ia teringat saat Mingyu memarahinya dan memandangnya dengan wajah emosi.

" _D-Daddy_ … hiks tidak ingat Minu. _Daddy_ malah hiks… kalena Minu nakal. _Daddy_ juga benci dengan Minu. Dan cekalang hiks… cekalang _Mommy_ juga malah. Minu cudah membuat _Mommy_ cedih. Cemuanya malah kalena Minu anak yang nakal. Kalau _Mommy_ tidak cayang Minu lagi, Minu di cayang ciapa?"

 **.**

 **.**

" _Halmonie_ , Sam- _ie_ punya teman yang sangat mirip dengan _noona_."

Seorang laki-laki tampan yang fokus pada kemudi mengalihkan pandangannya. Menatap sepasang nenek dan cucu yang duduk di kursi belakang.

"Seperti _noona_?" tanya wanita paruh baya itu bingung.

"Iya, foto yang ada di album itu _Halmonie_."

Seketika, wanita itu langsung menutup mulutnya agar tidak terbahak. Sedangkan Mingyu hanya bisa memasang wajah masamnya.

"Sudah aku bilang bakar saja foto itu _eomma_."

"Jadi dia seperti _noona_?" tanyanya lagi dan mengabaikan ucapan anaknya.

"Sangat mirip. Tapi _appa_ sudah membuatnya bersedih _Halmonie_ ," ucap Samuel sedih. Ia teringat saat Mingyu memarahi Minwoo. Padahal ia yang merasa bersalah karena memaksa teman sekelasnya itu.

Suasana di mobil itu hening beberapa detik. Ibu Mingyu sudah tahu apa yang terjadi. Mingyu sudah menceritakan semuanya padanya. Dan pagi ini mereka menuju sekolah Samuel. Menyaksikan Samuel yang akan tampil di depan kelas.

 **.**

 **.**

Hansol berjongkok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan Minwoo. Memegang kedua pundak bocah mungil itu yang juga menatapnya.

" _Don't you trust me_?"

Minwoo menunduk mendengar pertanyaan Hansol. Selama perjalanan menuju sekolah, Hansol berulang kali bertanya padanya. Tapi Minwoo hanya memilih menggelengkan kepalanya.

" _Hyung… mommy… mommy_ tidak membenci Minu kan?" tanyanya lirih.

Hansol terdiam sejenak. Ia sepertinya mulai mengerti apa yang terjadi. Pagi ini Wonwoo tampak berbeda. Biasanya ia akan menemani Minwoo sampai bocah itu masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Tapi kali ini Wonwoo justru pergi terlebih dahulu. Hanya memintanya mengantar Minwoo melalui pesan singkat.

" _Mommy_ baru saja membuat Minwoo sedih?" tanya Hansol yang langsung dijawab gelengan.

" _Mommy_ tidak calah. Minu yang cudah menjadi anak nakal."

Pemuda kelahiran New York itu tersenyum. Ia sangat tahu Minwoo begitu menyayangi Wonwoo. Bahkan untuk anak seusia mereka, Minwoo begitu berbakti dan penyayang.

" _Mommy_ tidak akan marah dalam waktu yang lama. Bukannya Minwoo sendiri yang mengatakan _mommy_ adalah orang yang paling baik sedunia? Minwoo yang mengatakan _mommy_ seperti malaikat yang tidak pernah marah."

Minwoo ingat itu. Baginya Wonwoo adalah orang yang paling baik sedunia. Seseorang yang selalu menemaninya saat tidur. Menyapanya dengan senyuman setiap ia membuka mata. Memberikan pelukan hangat saat ia ketakutan. Dan selalu menuruti semua keinginannya meski Wonwoo begitu lelah dengan pekerjaannya.

"Eng… _mommy_ adalah malaikat," jawab Minwoo sambil tersenyum.

"Jadi jangan bersedih lagi. Hari ini Minwoo akan tampil di depan teman-teman menunjukkan hasil gambar Minwoo kan?" tanya Hansol yang lagi-lagi dibalas anggukan.

"Tapi gambal Minu tidak cebaik gambal teman-teman."

" _Don't worry. You can do it_."

Minwoo kecil tersenyum cerah. Menampilkan deretan gigi susunya yang tampak rapi. Hansol tidak bisa tidak merasa gemas dengan senyuman itu. Menarik hidungnya pelan sebelum Minwoo berlari ke kelasnya.

Di depan kelas, beberapa orang tua berdiri untuk menyaksikan penampilan anaknya. Sepertinya hanya bocah tampan itu yang tidak di dampingi orang tua. Namun tidak membuat Minwoo bersedih. Karena ia tahu, ia tidak seperti teman-temannya. Ia hanya memiliki Wonwoo yang harus bekerja keras setiap hari.

"Minwoo-ya, _why you come late_?"

Minwoo mengalihkan pandangannya pada suara yang tidak asing. Bocah berwajah tampan itu memandangi wajah Samuel beberapa detik. Setelahnya memilih menghindar dan duduk tenang di bangkunya.

Samuel yang lagi-lagi tidak diacuhkan memanyunkan bibirnya. Dan kali ini ia memilih bergabung dengan teman-teman lainnya. Tidak terus mendekati Minwoo seperti yang ia lakukan sebelumnya.

"Kau menggambal apa, Sungie- _ya_?"

"Menggambal pesawat. Sungie ingin menjadi pilot sepelti _appa_. Kalau kau menggambal apa Chan- _ie_?"

"Apa itu dokter Chan- _ah_?"

"Iya ini doktel. Chan- _ie_ juga ingin sepelti _appa_."

"Kalau Hyukie ingin jadi polisi. Menangkap penjahat seperti _appa_. Hyukie ingin cepat besar supaya menjadi polisi yang hebat seperti _appa_."

" _Appa_ Hyukie polici? Waaah kelen."

" _Appa_ Hyukie datang untuk melihat Hyukie? Di mana? Chan- _ie_ ingin melihat."

"Itu _appa_ Hyukie."

Minwoo kecil ikut menoleh ke arah pintu. Di sana, berdiri seorang laki-laki yang tengah melambai dan tersenyum hangat. Meski Minwoo tidak bergabung dengan teman-teman lainnya, tapi bocah tampan itu mendengarkan percakapan mereka.

Bocah berusia empat tahun itu menunduk memandangi ranselnya. Tangan mungilnya membuka resletingnya perlahan. Wajahnya berubah sendu melihat foto ayahnya yang selalu ia bawa di dalam ranselnya.

"Minu juga punya _daddy_ cepelti meleka," batinnya.

Minwoo ingat alasan kenapa ia selalu membawa foto Mingyu. Tadinya ia ingin menunjukkan pada temannya. Ia ingin teman-temannya tahu kalau ia juga memiliki seorang ayah. Tapi sekarang ia sudah tidak bisa menunjukkannya lagi. Karena ayahnya sudah menjadi ayah orang lain.

" _Daddy_ cekalang cudah jadi _daddy_ camuel. Bukan _daddy_ Minu."

 **.**

 **.**

" _Eomma_ lihat! Kini giliran Sam- _ie_."

Wanita paruh baya yang sedari tadi memperhatikan cucunya mengangguk. Ia juga tersenyum melihat Samuel berdiri di depan kelas.

" _Aigoo_ … dia sudah besar Mingyu- _ya_. Dia semakin mirip dengan _daddy_ -nya."

Mingyu menyetujui pendapat ibunya. Samuel semakin bertumbuh besar. Padahal ia masih mengingat saat menggendong Samuel yang berada dalam balutan selimut.

" _Aigoo_ … dia ingin jadi penyanyi," ucap wanita itu sambil tersenyum bangga. Sedangkan Mingyu masih fokus mengabadikan penampilan Samuel dengan ponselnya.

Tepuk tangan mengakhiri penampilan Samuel di depan sana. Mingyu mengacungkan jempolnya saat Samuel melihat ke arahnya. Sembari tersenyum bangga pada jagoannya.

" _Eomma_ bangga dengan Sam- _ie_. Dia begitu berani tampil di depan umum. Dia tumbuh seperti harapan kita Mingyu- _ya_."

Wanita itu menoleh saat Mingyu tidak membalas ucapannya. Justru terfokus pada seorang anak kecil yang berjalan ke depan kelas. Ibu Mingyu memandangi anak itu dan anaknya bergantian.

"Apa anak itu yang kau maksud Mingyu- _ya_? Kau memarahi anak selucu itu?" tanya sang ibu.

"Aku tidak bisa berpikir jernih _Eomma_. Dan _Eomma_ juga tahu aku sekarang benar-benar menyesal. Tidak seharusnya aku memarahi anak itu," ucap Mingyu sambil terus memperhatikan Minwoo di depan kelas.

Di depan kelas, Minwoo tidak memperhatikan para orang tua yang hadir. Karena ia tahu Wonwoo tidak akan pernah ada di antara mereka. Bahkan Wonwoo tidak tahu ia akan tampil di depan kelas. Minwoo sengaja tidak memberi tahu ibunya saat tahu Wonwoo tidak tertidur semalaman.

Minwoo kecil menunjukkan hasil gambarnya pada teman-temannya. Ia memposisikan hasil gambarnya di depan dadanya.

"Itu _superhero_. Apa _appa_ Minwoo _superhero_?" tanya salah satu temannya penasaran.

"Ini bukan _daddy_. Ini Minu," jawab bocah mungil itu kepada teman-temannya.

"Minu tidak ingin jadi cepelti _daddy_ ," lanjutnya lagi yang membuat semua yang ada di kelas itu saling bertanya. Bahkan teman-temannya bingung dengan jawaban Minwoo. Mereka semua menggambar dan ingin jadi seperti ayah mereka. Meski ada beberapa yang memiliki cita-cita sendiri.

"Kenapa Minwoo tidak ingin seperti _daddy_?" tanya gurunya yang berdiri tidak jauh dari Minwoo.

"Karena Minu cayang _mommy_." Jawaban yang lagi-lagi menjadi tanda tanya semua yang mendengar ucapannya.

" _Daddy_ pelgi jauh dan tidak mau betemu Minu dan _Mommy_. Cekalang _daddy_ cudah jadi _daddy_ olang. _Daddy_ juga membialkan _mommy_ bekeja cetiap hali untuk Minu. _Mommy_ kacihan kalena kelelahan cetiap hali." Minwoo menjeda sejenak kalimatnya. Wajahnya berubah sendu saat teringat Wonwoo begitu kelelahan dan tidak memiliki waktu untuk tidur.

"Minu ingin cepat becal dan jadi _cupelhelo_ untuk _mommy_. Minu akan menjaga _mommy_ dali olang jahat. Minu tidak akan membuat _mommy_ cedih. Dan kalau Minu cudah becal, _mommy_ tidak akan kelelahan mencali uang kalena Minu yang akan bekeja."

Kalimat polosnya membuat yang mendengar terenyuh. Tapi Minwoo kecil mengucapkan dengan senyuman di wajah tampannya. Karena ia senang saat membayangkan tumbuh dewasa dan menjaga Wonwoo.

"Minu tidak mau cepelti _daddy_ yang cudah jadi _daddy_ olang. Minu anak _mommy_ dan tidak akan jadi anak olang. Minu juga tidak akan pelgi jauh cepelti _daddy_. Minu akan menemani _mommy_ cupaya _mommy_ tidak kecepian. Minu ingin jadi _cupelhelo_ caja, tidak mau cepelti _daddy_. Dan Minu tidak akan jadi anak yang nakal lagi cupaya _mommy_ tidak malah dan membenci Minu. Minu cuma punya _mommy_. Tidak punya _daddy_ yang cayang Minu. Jadi jangan malah lagi _mom_. Minu akan jadi _cupelhelo mommy_ yang baik. Kalena Minu cayang _mommy_."

Para ibu yang melihat penampilan Minwoo menitikkan air mata. Mereka seolah bisa melihat ketulusan dari bocah tampan itu. Mereka bisa melihat Minwoo yang sangat menyayangi ibunya. Dan tanpa bertanya lebih, mereka tahu Minwoo tidak memiliki seorang ayah.

Seorang ibu yang menangis terisak menghampiri Minwoo yang berjalan ke bangkunya. Ia langsung membawa bocah mungil itu ke dalam dekapannya.

"Jangan khawatir nak. Kau anak yang begitu baik dan cerdas. _Ahjumma_ yakin _mommy_ -mu sangat bangga padamu."

Ibu Mingyu yang juga mendengar semuanya berulang kali menghapus air matanya. Ia seorang ibu. Dan tentu saja bisa merasakan kesedihan itu. Ia juga seperti yang lainnya. Bisa merasakan ketulusan Minwoo untuk ibunya.

" _Eomma_ , selain sangat tampan. Anak itu benar-benar pintar. Aku semakin menyesal pernah memarahinya. Ternyata hidupnya tidak mudah. Anak sekecil itu harus merasakan kesedihan seperti itu. Aku pernah melukai hati anak setampan itu _Eomma_ ," sesal Mingyu yang masih terus memandangi Minwoo.

"Kau baru saja memuji dirimu sendiri?" tanya ibunya.

"Maksud, _Eomma_?"

"Anak itu seperti foto copy-mu saat kau kecil dulu. Anak itu benar-benar mirip denganmu saat kau berumur empat tahun. _Eomma_ seperti melihat kau kecil seperti dulu."

"Jadi—"

"Anak itu seperti Mingyu kecil _eomma_. Hanya saja kau tidak seperti dia Mingyu- _ya_. Kau mendapatkan semuanya. Tidak seperti anak itu yang tidak bisa merasakan kasih sayang seorang _appa_."

Entah kenapa, tenggorokan Mingyu tercekat mendengarnya. Ada sesuatu yang membuat dadanya sesak. Seperti ada yang salah namun ia tidak tahu di mana letaknya. Hatinya seolah digerogoti kesedihan yang ia tidak tahu apa penyebabnya.

"Cepat temukan mereka Mingyu- _ya_. Jangan biarkan cucu _eomma_ menderita lebih lama. Dia membutuhkan kasih sayangmu. _Eomma_ juga ingin bertemu dengan cucu _eomma_."

 **TBC**

 **Untuk semuanya, aku punya satu permintaan untuk kalian. Aku suka saat ada yang mau mengkritik dan memberikan saran. Tapi setidaknya, alangkah baiknya kalau kalian berbaik hati menunjukkan di mana letak salahku. Jangan hanya mengatakan salah dan typo tapi enggan untuk menunjukkan bagian mana. Terkadang aku udah capek atau ada kegiatan lain yang harus aku kerjakan. Tapi aku harus disibukkan membaca ulang untuk memperbaiki kesalahanku. Bukan aku menolak, aku cuma minta ditunjukkan aja bagian mananya. Karena mataku jereng baca tulisan sendiri :D Bahkan aku sering melewatkan typo meski udah berulang kali aku baca. Tolong maklumi kekuranganku yang satu ini.**


	5. Chapter 5

**=Happy Reading=**

 **.**

 **.**

" _Hyung_ , _mommy_ tidak akan malah lagi kan?" tanya Minwoo yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu. Mendongakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hansol. Ia baru saja pulang sekolah dengan Hansol yang menjemputnya.

" _Yeah, of course! You know? A mother's love is full of patient and always forgiving,_ " jawab Hansol pasti. Membuat bocah itu tersenyum cerah. Ia seolah melupakan rasa sedihnya beberapa waktu yang lalu.

" _My mom is more than a superhero._ "

"Eyy ... dari mana kau belajar kata-kata seperti itu?" Minwoo justru mengedipkan sebelah matanya. Hansol tidak bisa untuk tidak tergelak melihatnya. Bocah yang dulu bahkan belum bisa berbicara, kini sudah bergaya layaknya orang dewasa.

"Ya Tuhan Wonwoo _hyung_ ... lihatlah anakmu ini," gemas Hansol sambil menarik hidung Minwoo. Menggendong bocah tampan itu dan membawanya masuk ke dalam apartemen.

" _Mom ... I home_ ," salam Minwoo ketika memasuki rumah.

" _Mommy_ tidak ada di rumah Minwoo- _ya_ ," peringat Hansol.

" _In my heart_ ," koreksi Minwoo cepat. Dan lagi-lagi Hansol tergelak. Ia tidak menyangka mendapat jawaban seperti itu dari bocah berusia empat tahun.

" _Ahh ... ok ... I have nothing to say. And now, you need to change your school uniform and wash your hands first_."

Hansol menurunkan Minwoo tepat ke atas ranjang. Mencarikan bocah itu sepasang baju yang sudah disiapkan Wonwoo. Saat ia akan membantu si bocah tampan membuka baju, Minwoo menolak. Ia lebih memilih melakukan semuanya sendiri.

" _Mommy_ membuatkan makanan untuk Minu, _Hyung_?" tanya Minwoo sambil melepas satu persatu kancing baju sekolahnya.

"Sangat banyak. Sepertinya _mommy_ Minwoo harus pergi ke Seoul untuk urusan pekerjaan. Kalau tidak ada kendala, dini hari _mommy_ akan tiba di rumah." Tiba-tiba saja bocah itu terdiam. Ia hanya memandangi kaos di tangannya.

"Minwoo sedih karena _mommy_ tidak bisa pulang cepat?" tanya Hansol hati-hati. Tidak ingin melukai perasaan si bocah tampan. Karena ia sangat tahu beban yang bocah itu alami. Tanpa ia duga, Minwoo menggeleng dan tersenyum ceria.

" _Hyung_ bantu Minu menghabickan makanan buatan _mommy_. Jadi kalau _mommy_ puyang, _mommy_ cenang kalena macakannya cudah habic," pinta si kecil. Hansol memasang mode berpikir.

"Baiklah! Tapi imbalannya, Minwoo harus mau ikut menemani _hyung_."

"Ke lumah Booboo _hyung_?" tebaknya yang langsung mendapat anggukan. Karena tidak jarang Hansol membawanya bertemu dengan teman seusianya itu. Bahkan mereka sering menghabiskan waktu untuk bermain bersama.

"Dengan Chan _hyung_ juga?" Dan kali ini wajah cerianya berubah cemberut saat Hansol menggeleng.

" _Why_?"

"Chan sedang banyak kegiatan di kampusnya. Jadi hanya kita bertiga saja. Booboo _hyung_ janji akan menunjukkan permainan terbarunya."

Tidak sabar ingin segera bermain, Minwoo langsung menarik tangan Hansol. Menyeret pemuda tampan itu untuk mengikutinya ke dapur. Menghabiskan makanan yang Wonwoo siapkan untuknya.

Hingga malam, Minwoo masih berada di rumah Seungkwan bersama Hansol. Bocah mungil itu baru kembali ke apartemen setelah merasa mengantuk. Namun karena Wonwoo menunda kepulangannya, membuat Minwoo tidur bersama Hansol. Dan pemuda tampan itu sama sekali tidak kerepotan. Selain karena Minwoo memang anak yang cerdas, Minwoo juga anak yang mandiri.

Saat akan memejamkan mata, ponsel Hansol berdering. Ia langsung mengangkatnya saat melihat nama si pemanggil.

"Hansol- _ah_ , apa Minwoo menangis? Dia makan dengan benar? Apa dia sudah tidur? Minwoo tidak rewel kan?" Hansol tersenyum mendengar rentetan pertanyaan itu.

" _Hyung_ yang paling tahu bagaimana cerdasnya Minwoo. Dia sama sekali tidak menangis, hanya sedikit takut kalau _Hyung_ masih marah." Terdengar helaan nafas dari seberang sana. Hansol tahu Wonwoo menyesal telah membuat anaknya bersedih.

"Seharusnya _hyung_ tidak langsung memarahinya Hansol- _ah_. _Hyung_ tidak bertanya lebih dulu apa yang membuatnya melukai temannya," ucap Wonwoo lemah.

"Menurutku, Minwoo tidak melukainya _Hyung_ ," koreksi Hansol.

"Sepertinya kau benar. Besok tolong antarkan Minwoo sekolah, sepertinya _hyung_ akan tiba sekitar pukul delapan."

" _Hyung_ tidak usah khawatir. Besok aku akan mengantarnya bersama Seungkwan karena Seungkwan sudah berjanji akan mengantarnya besok pagi sekaligus membuatkannya bekal."

Saat sambungan itu terputus, Hansol merebahkan tubuhnya di kasur. Menyusul Minwoo yang sudah begitu lelap.

"Bahkan saat tidur, dia masih tampan dan menggemaskan di saat bersamaan. Aku jadi penasaran seperti apa rupa _daddy_ -nya," monolog Hansol sembari memejamkan matanya.

 **.**

 **.**

Wonwoo tiba di sekolah Minwoo tepat saat anak-anak berhamburan dari kelas. Ia tersenyum melihat kelucuan bocah-bocah seusia anaknya. Membuatnya semakin ingin lekas bertemu dengan buah hatinya. Membayangkan wajah tampan anaknya, membuatnya ingin memeluk erat si kecil yang selama ini selalu menemaninya.

Pergerakan tangan Wonwoo yang akan membuka pintu mobil terhenti. Dadanya berdegup kencang tanpa bisa ia mengontrolnya. Bahkan nafasnya tertahan hingga beberapa detik. Di depan sana, ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Mengenal dengan yakin meski sudah lama tidak melihat wajah itu.

"Mingyu," gumamnya.

Mata tajamnya tidak bisa ia alihkan meski sedetik. Terus memandangi seseorang yang begitu ia cintai bersama dengan seorang anak kecil. Anak yang ia yakini seusia dengan anaknya.

Wonwoo bisa melihat wajah itu lagi. Ia bisa menyaksikan wajah tampan yang tengah menampilkan senyumnya. Membuat Wonwoo hanya mampu diam terpaku di mobilnya.

Mata Wonwoo terpejam. Menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam yang tiba-tiba terasa begitu sesak. Tanpa bertanya, ia tahu bocah berkulit putih itu adalah anaknya. Sangat terlihat kalau Mingyu menyayangi anaknya.

Rasa sesak itu kembali menghampiri hatinya. Rasa sakit yang sudah bertahun-tahun yang sekuat tenaga ia tahan. Meski ia yakin Mingyu sudah bahagia dengan hidupnya, namun tidak bisa dipungkiri hatinya begitu ngilu melihatnya secara langsung. Bahkan setiap detik ia meyakinkan Mingyu tidak akan pernah menjadi miliknya, masih begitu terasa menyakitkan saat kenyataan pahit itu menamparnya.

Tangan putihnya mencengkram setir mobil dengan kuat. Mencoba menyalurkan rasa sakit yang berulang kali menghujam jantungnya. Ia tidak tahu akan sesakit ini saat melihatnya secara langsung. Namun beberapa detik kemudian, ia tertegun. Ingatannya tertuju pada anak semata wayangnya.

"Tidak mungkin. Minwoo tidak boleh melihatnya," batinnya cemas.

Dengan gusar, ia langsung membuka pintu mobil. Mengabaikan kalau saja Mingyu melihatnya. Yang terpenting saat ini adalah buah hatinya. Ia tidak ingin Minwoo merasakan sakit seperti yang ia rasakan. Meski Minwoo hanyalah bocah kecil, namun anaknya begitu cerdas. Ia yakin Minwoo mengerti semua meski hanya melihatnya.

Wonwoo mencoba mencari celah agar Mingyu tidak melihatnya. Ia tidak lagi memedulikan meski Mingyu dan anaknya kembali masuk ke area sekolah. Yang ia pikirkan, ia tidak ingin Minwoo melihat Mingyu dengan anaknya.

"Tolong ... jangan biarkan anakku melihatnya, Tuhan. Jangan biarkan Minwoo merasakan kesedihan," doanya sembari mempercepat langkah kakinya.

Wonwoo bukan hanya seorang yang melahirkan Minwoo. Tapi lebih dari itu. Ia adalah seseorang yang rela menerjang luka demi anaknya. Ia rela membangun prasasti dengan menorehkan darahnya demi kebahagiaan Minwoo.

Selama ini, hanya yang terbaik yang coba ia berikan. Menepis segala rasa demi anaknya. Sepi, luka dan rasa sakit ia abaikan jika memang untuk kebaikan Minwoo. Tidak ada yang ia biarkan untuk melukai sang anak, sekalipun itu Mingyu. Seseorang ia cintai dengan tulus selama bertahun-tahun.

Namun detik ini, ia merasakan luka yang tak terungkapkan. Di sudut sana, bisa melihatnya dengan jelas. Minwoo memandangi sepasang ayah dan anak dengan mata tergenang air mata. Pandangan anaknya tampak begitu terluka.

Langkahnya terhenti di tempat. Kakinya terasa lemas hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya. Rasanya jauh lebih sesak dan menyakitkan dibandingkan beberapa menit yang lalu.

"M-Minwoo ..." tenggorokannya terasa tercekat hanya dengan menggumamkan nama anaknya. Air mata meluncur begitu saja dengan mudahnya tanpa bisa ia tahan.

Air mata, ia anggap sebagai kelemahan seseorang. Dan hari ini, sudah kedua kalinya ia menangis tanpa mampu menahannya. Ia mengabaikan pandangan orang padanya. Matanya hanya terfokus pada buah hati yang begitu ia sayangi.

"Jadi ... Minwoo melihatnya? Minwoo tahu semuanya?"

Tidak pernah ia merasakan sakit yang luar biasa sakit seperti detik ini. Di sudut kelas, Minwoo diam memandangi Mingyu dan seorang anak kecil. Sebagai seseorang yang melahirkannya, ia tahu anaknya begitu terluka. Bahkan tidak ada kata yang mampu melukiskan hancur hatinya saat ini.

"Ya Tuhan, apakah malakaikat kecilku selalu bersedih seperti ini? Berapa banyak air mata yang ia keluarkan tanpa sepengetahuanku?"

Tangis dan kesedihan seorang anak adalah duka ibu. Dan senyum kebahagian seorang anak, seperti satu kepingan puzzle yang menyempurnakan hidup seseorang yang melahirkannya. Puzzle itu kini terasa hancur melihat kesedihan dari malaikat kecilnya.

Saat Mingyu sudah menjauh dari area sekolah, Wonwoo langsung berjalan cepat. Isakannya hampir keluar melihat Minwoo menunduk sendu. Mencoba menahan air matanya yang sudah menumpuk di matanya.

"Minwoo."

Minwoo kecil terlonjak saat mendengar suara Wonwoo. Ia bisa merasakan kehangatan saat Wonwoo memeluknya erat. Namun di saat bersamaan, ia tahu ibunya tengah menangis.

" _Mommy_ kenapa? _Mommy_ cedih? Ciapa yang membuat _Mommy_ cedih?" Minwoo langsung melupakan rasa sedihnya. Bocah mungil itu begitu khawatir melihat ibunya menangis. Membuatnya kembali mempertanyakan kenakalan apa yang sudah ia perbuat.

"Minu yang membuat _Mommy_ cedih? Apa Minu cudah nakal?"

Wonwoo semakin terenyuh mendengar pertanyaan polos anaknya. Di saat Minwoo merasakan kesedihan yang begitu mendalam, anaknya masih saja memedulikan tentangnya. Bahkan Minwoo tidak langsung mengadu seperti anak-anak lainnya.

"Minwoo sayang, maafkan _Mommy_." Wonwoo melepas pelukannya. Menangkup wajah anaknya dengan mata yang masih mengeluarkan kristal bening.

Mata Minwoo kembali berkaca-kaca melihat Wonwoo menangis. Ia selalu mencoba menjadi anak yang baik agar Wonwoo tidak bersedih, apalagi sampai mengeluarkan air mata. Ia merasa sedih saat ibunya menangis.

Wonwoo langsung menggendong anak satu-satunya. Membawanya ke taman sekolah yang tampak begitu sepi. Ia duduk di kursi dengan Minwoo di pangkuannya.

Ia masih memeluk Minwoo menggumamkan kata maaf yang tidak dimengerti anaknya. Minwoo tidak tahu untuk alasan apa ibunya meminta maaf terus menerus.

"Minwoo sedih?" tanya Wonwoo setelah bisa menguasai air matanya. Sedangkan Minwoo tidak menjawab. Ia memang bersedih karena dua alasan. Namun sama sekali tidak mampu terucap dari bibir mungilnya.

"Kenapa Minwoo tidak mengatakannya pada _mommy_?" dan lagi-lagi Minwoo bungkam.

"Minwoo tahu? Kalau Minwoo bersedih, _mommy_ juga ikut sedih. Tapi _mommy_ jauh lebih sedih kalau Minwoo memendamnya sendiri. Karena itu artinya _mommy_ tidak bisa mengurangi kesedihan yang Minwoo rasakan."

Minwoo kecil mendongak. Menatap wajah Wonwoo yang tengah tersenyum lembut ke arahnya. Namun ia langsung menunduk. Masih enggan untuk membuka bibirnya.

" _Mommy_ , maafkan Minu." Hanya kalimat itu yang mampu ia ucapkan setelah sekian lama terdiam.

"Jadi Minwoo sering melihat _daddy_ datang ke sekolah untuk menemui orang lain?"

Seketika Minwoo langsung mendongak. Menatap Wonwoo yang tersenyum sedih padanya. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Wonwoo sudah mengetahui ayahnya sudah menjadi ayah orang lain. Padahal ia sudah mencoba menahan kesedihannya sendiri agar Wonwoo tidak bersedih.

" _Mommy_ sudah tahu. Jadi jangan sembunyikan apapun dari _mommy_. _Mommy_ tahu Minwoo yang paling sedih di sini." Dan pada akhirnya, kalimat Wonwoo membuat pertahanan Minwoo hancur.

" _Mommy_ ... hiks ..." Bocah tampan itu langsung terisak pedih. Memeluk Wonwoo erat dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada ibunya. Menumpahkan semua rasa sedihnya dengan tangisan yang terdengar memilukan.

"Menangislah sayang. Menangislah untuk mengurangi kesedihan yang Minwoo rasakan." Suara Wonwoo bergetar. Namun ia harus menahannya demi anaknya. Karena ia tahu luka yang Minwoo rasakan lebih dalam dibanding lukanya. Bahkan anaknya harus merasakan kesedihan itu di saat ia belum pernah merasakan kasih sayang seorang ayah.

"M-Minu ... hiks ... Minu tidak bica punya _daddy_ lagi, _Mom_."

"Maafkan _mommy_." Hanya itu kata yang mampu Wonwoo ucapkan. Karena baginya, semua salahnya hingga Minwoo terlahir tanpa seorang ayah.

"Kalau teman-teman ... hiks... betanya ... hiks ... c-ciapa _daddy_ Minu, foto ciapa yang bica Minu tunjukkan, _Mom_? _Daddy_ yang ada di foto cudah jadi _daddy_ olang. _Daddy_ ... hiks ... _daddy_ camuel bukan _daddy_ Minu."

Pertanyaan polos yang menusuk jantung itu tak mampu terjawab. Wonwoo hanya bisa memejamkan mata menahan rasa sakit yang semakin menjadi.

"Tuhan, maafkan aku yang sudah membuat anakku sedih seperti ini," batinnya pilu.

" _Mom_ , ail mata Minu tidak mau belhenti. Ail di mata Minu kenapa sebanyak ini _Mom_?" Dengan beruraian air mata, Minwoo mendongak menatap Wonwoo. Membiarkan tangan hangat ibunya menyeka air matanya yang terus mengalir deras.

"Di cini cakit, _Mom_. Lacanya cecak." Wonwoo menangkup tangan mungil anaknya yang menunjuk dadanya. Minwoo seolah menunjukkan begitu besar luka yang ia dapat. Membuat pemuda berambut hitam legam itu kembali mengeluarkan air matanya.

"Menangislah supaya dada Minwoo tidak sesak lagi."

"T-Tapi ... tapi ... hiks ... cupelhelo tidak boleh mengelualkan ail mata, _Mom_."

"Kali ini, _mommy_ mengizinkan _superhero_ _mommy_ menangis."

Seolah tidak pernah mengering, Minwoo terus menangis dipelukan ibunya. Menangis hingga ia kelelahan dan tertidur pulas.

 **.**

 **.**

" _Mom_ ... _Mommy_ ... _Mommy_ ... _listen to me_."

Minwoo kecil berteriak heboh setelah membuka pintu apartemen mereka. Membuat Wonwoo yang tengah menonton berita menolehkan kepalanya. Memelankan volume tv untuk mendengar laporan dari buah hatinya.

"Jadi, apa yang harus _mommy_ dengar, hem?" tanyanya sembari memperhatikan Minwoo yang masih mengatur nafasnya. Tampaknya ia berlarian di lorong apartemen.

"Booboo _hyung_ membawa banyak pelmen dali Jeju. Ada yang belwalna pelangi _Mom_. Ada juga yang bentuknya cepelti kepala boneka. Ada juga yang pelmennya dicampul cabe. Lacanya pedac, _Mom_. Minu tidak cuka. Lacanya tidak enak," ucapnya antusias dengan ekspresi wajah yang berubah-ubah. Tidak menyadari Wonwoo tengah memicingkan matanya.

"Jadi, Minwoo makan permen?"

" _Yes, Mom_. Tadi Minu ... ups ..." seketika Minwoo langsung menutup mulutnya. Melupakan kalau Wonwoo selalu melarangnya mengonsumsi makanan manis. Tidak baik untuk pertumbuhan giginya. Dan bocah itu hanya bisa meringis menyadari kesalahannya.

"Maaf _Mom_ ," ucapnya sembari tertawa. Menampakkan deretan gigi susunya yang rapi. Sedangkan Hansol yang mengintip di pintu menggaruk tengkuknya. Ia yakin akan terkena omelan Wonwoo.

"Minu hanya makan cedikit." Ia mencoba menjelaskan dengan menunjukkan separuh jari kelingkingnya.

"Eh ... cepeltinya lebih cedikit lagi," ucapnya sambil memperpanjang jarak yang ia tunjuk dengan jarinya.

"Tidak ... tidak ... tambah cedikit lagi," tambahnya dengan menunjukkan dua jari mungilnya. Mau tidak mau Wonwoo tersenyum geli. Anaknya benar-benar menggemaskan. Meski tahu ia akan memarahinya, tapi Minwoo selalu berbicara jujur.

"Kalau Booboo _hyung_ membawa banyak permen, kenapa tidak membawakan satu untuk _mommy_?" tanya Wonwoo yang membuat mata Minwoo membulat lucu.

" _Mommy_ tidak malah?" pekiknya girang. Dan anggukan Wonwoo disambut tepuk tangannya. Tersenyum cerah sambil melompat di depannya.

"Jadi, anak _mommy_ yang tampan ini sudah siapkan dengan sekolah baru?" Minwoo mengangguk mantap. Berjalan ke samping Wonwoo dan mendudukkan bokongnya di sofa.

" _Of course, Mom_. Kalena cekolah Minu dekat dengan tempat keja _Mommy_ , jadi Minu bica pulang cendili menemui _Mommy_." Wonwoo tersenyum bangga. Ia tidak tahu anaknya begitu berbakti. Saat anak lain akan menangis karena dipindahkan, Minwoo justru langsung mengangguk dan tersenyum.

"Di cana, tidak ada yang membuat Minu dan _Mommy_ cedih. Minu akan mencali teman di cekolah balu nanti. Kalau _Mommy_ bekeja, Minu akan menemani _Mommy_ dengan belajal. Minu juga akan membantu _Mommy_ bekeja."

Wonwoo tidak tahu apa lagi yang lebih membahagiakan selain memiliki Minwoo. Anaknya begitu cerdas untuk anak seusianya. Bahkan anaknya berjanji tidak akan bersedih meski tidak akan pernah bisa bersama Mingyu. Bocah kecil itu berjanji akan membahagiakannya meski tidak ada Mingyu bersama mereka.

Meski rasa sakit itu masih ada, Wonwoo mencoba menepisnya. Mencoba melupakan Mingyu yang ia yakini telah bahagia dengan kehidupan barunya. Yang ia pikirkan adalah bagaimana membahagiakan anaknya. Berperan sebagai ayah dan ibu agar Minwoo tidak kekurangan kasih sayang meski tanpa Mingyu.

 **.**

 **.**

"Kita akan pergi, _Mom_? Kemana?" Minwoo kecil mengekori Wonwoo yang tengah berganti pakaian. Ikut sibuk mondar-mandir seperti yang Wonwoo lakukan. Padahal bocah berusia empat tahun itu sudah begitu tampan setelah Wonwoo memandikannya.

"Minwoo tidak lupakan kalau besok kita harus ke sekolah baru Minwoo? Jadi Minwoo membutuhkan tas baru, sepatu baru, baju baru, buku baru," ucap Wonwoo tanpa memperhatikan raut anaknya yang berubah.

"Minu tidak mau, _Mom_." Wonwoo langsung berbalik dan menautkan ke dua alisnya.

"Pelengkapan cekolah Minu tidak ada yang lucak. Hansol _hyung_ akan cedih kalau Minu tidak memakainya." Ekspresi serius Minwoo membuat Wonwoo tersenyum. Dengan gemas menarik hidung anaknya. Mendudukkan Minwoo kecil di ranjang dan berjongkok di depannya.

"Jadi, apa yang akan kita lakukan sekarang, hem?" tanya Wonwoo yang membuat si kecil berpikir keras.

"Minu mau makan _chicken_ juga cucu picang cepelti yang Booboo _hyung_ bawakan."

"Janji akan menghabiskannya?"

"Janji."

"Dan tidak ada mobil untuk perjalanan ke sana." Ucapan Wonwoo langsung membuat si kecil bungkam.

"Tapi _Mommy_ juga janji tidak akan menggendong Minu. Kalena Minu cudah becal cekalang. Makan Minu banyak jadi badan Minu belat. Nanti _Mommy_ bica kelelahan kalau mengendong Minu."

" _Call_ ," jawab Wonwoo sembari tertawa geli. Mengiyakan meski Minwoo masih seringan kapas untuknya.

" _Call_."

Dan sore itu mereka pergi dengan berjalan kaki. Wonwoo bahkan tidak ingat kapan terakhir kali berjalan-jalan bersama anaknya. Pekerjaan membuatnya kesulitan membagikan waktu. Dan kali ini ia memanfaatkan dengan sebaik-baiknya. Menuruti keinginan Minwoo selagi tidak berdampak buruk.

Wonwoo menahan senyumnya melihat si kecil yang berjalan di sampingnya. Tampaknya Minwoo kelelahan karena terlalu banyak tempat yang mereka datangi. Bocah tampan itu berulang kali memegangi lututnya. Namun sama sekali tidak mengeluh apalagi meminta gendong.

Alisnya bertaut saat tiba-tiba Wonwoo jongkok di depannya. " _Mommy_ cakit pelut?" tanyanya polos.

"Naiklah!" perintah Wonwoo yang dibalas gelengan.

"Minu belat, _Mom_. Cangat belat," ucapnya serius yang lagi-lagi ingin membuat Wonwoo tertawa.

"Kalau Minwoo tidak mau, bagaimana kalau Minwoo yang menggendong _mommy_?" tanya Wonwoo yang membuat Minwoo memanyunkan bibirnya. Karena ia sadar kalau tidak akan bisa melakukannya.

"Untuk kali ini saja ya, _Mom_? Becok Minu akan makan lebih banyak lagi cupaya cepat becal. Jadi Minu yang akan menggendong _Mommy_." Dan dengan berat hati, ia naik ke punggung ibunya. Mengalungkan kedua lengannya di leher Wonwoo.

Sepasang ibu dan anak itu melakukan perjalanan pulang dengan bersenandung bersama. Bernyanyi lagu tiga beruang diiringi tawa Minwoo. Kepala bocah itu bergerak ke kanan dan ke kiri. Membuat orang yang melihatnya tersenyum gemas. Selain karena begitu tampan, bocah itu terlihat aktif dan ceria.

Sampai di jalanan yang cukup sepi, keduanya masih bernyanyi dan sesekali menertawakan apa yang mereka bicarakan. Namun nyanyian bocah tampan itu terhenti saat sebelah sepatunya terlepas.

"Cepatu Minu, _Mom_."

Wonwoo berhenti. Menurunkan Minwoo dan beranjak mengambil sepatu anaknya. Sedangkan Minwoo masih berdiri di tempat dengan mengangkat sebelah kakinya. Sesekali melompat-lompat saat tidak bisa menyeimbangkan tubuhnya.

" _Mommy_ ," rengeknya karena Wonwoo tidak kunjung memberikan sepatunya. Ibunya justru memegang sepatunya dan tersenyum jahil.

"Ugh ... kaki Minu bica klam, _Mom_." Wonwoo terkekeh geli. Meski masih ingin melihat wajah memelas anaknya, akhirnya Wonwoo mendekat. Menunduk dan memasangkan sepatu di kaki Minwoo.

Sebelum berdiri, Wonwoo merapikan helaian rambut hitam anaknya yang terkena angin. Namun alisnya bertaut saat menyadari raut wajah Minwoo menegang.

" _Mommy_ ," gumamnya pelan.

Wonwoo berdiri dan berbalik. Dan langsung membeku di tempat saat melihat seseorang yang berdiri tidak jauh di depannya. Matanya membola dengan nafas tercekat. Jantungnya bekerja di luar batas normal saat orang berpakain formal di depannya terus memandangi anaknya.

"M-Mingyu." Wonwoo bergumam tanpa suara. Ia masih belum bisa menguasai keterkejutannya. Bahkan suaranya terasa hilang begitu saja.

Menyadari tatapan Mingyu terus tertuju pada Minwoo, Wonwoo langsung menggenggam tangan anaknya. Membalikkan tubuhnya dan berusaha berjalan menjauhi Mingyu.

"Kau akan memisahkanku dari anakku lagi?" suara bass itu terdengar di telinganya. Membuat jantungnya berdegup semakin kencang.

"Dia ... dia tahu Minwoo anaknya?" batinnya cemas. Kakinya terasa lemas hanya untuk menopang tubuhnya.

"Kau tidak bisa mengelak karena dia memang anakku."

Ketakutan itu langsung menjalar. Mata Wonwoo bergerak cepat dengan tubuh membeku di tempatnya. Bayangan Mingyu akan mengambil alih Minwoo membuat nafasnya semakin terasa memberat. Sedangkan Minwoo hanya memandangi Wonwoo saat genggaman tangan itu terasa begitu dingin.

Mencoba menutupi ketakutannya, Wonwoo berbalik. Menatap mata Mingyu yang juga menatapnya dalam. Andai ia tidak tahu Mingyu telah memiliki kehidupan sendiri, Wonwoo mungkin akan menangis melihat wajah itu lagi. Wajah yang begitu ia rindukan selama bertahun-tahun.

"Kau pergilah! Aku bisa mengurusnya sendiri dan aku juga tidak pernah mengganggu kehidupan barumu." Wonwoo mencoba berucap tegas meski suaranya terdengar bergetar. Sedangkan Mingyu justru mendecih mendengarnya.

"Tidak mengganggu katamu?" tanyanya dengan terkekeh pelan.

Mingyu berjalan mendekat yang membuat Wonwoo memundurkan langkahnya. Menyadari Wonwoo menghindarinya, Mingyu menghentikan pergerakannya. Menatap intens wajah di depannya yang masih terlihat sama seperti di ingatan dan bayangannya selama ini. Masih begitu mempesona yang membuatnya sulit mengalihkan pandangannya.

"Kau itu adalah pengganggu," ucap Mingyu tegas.

Wonwoo tidak menanggapi. Masih menunggu seseorang yang begitu ia cintai melanjutkan kalimatnya. Meski ia sudah menyadari tidak akan pernah memiliki pemuda tampan itu, tapi Wonwoo tidak bisa menepisnya. Masih mengakui kalau Mingyu adalah cintanya. Cinta pertama dan terakhir yang selalu ia simpan dalam hati.

"Kau adalah pengganggu paling handal Jeon Wonwoo. Sebelum aku mengenal Jeonghan, kau sudah mengganggu hidupku. Bahkan kau masih jadi pengganggu hidup dan pikiranku yang tidak bisa aku enyahkan barang sedikitpun di saat aku sudah bersama Jeonghan."

Mata sipit Wonwoo membola. Pengakuan Mingyu terlalu mengejutkan untuknya. Namun lagi-lagi ia hanya bisa terdiam di tempatnya. Karena yang ia tahu, cinta terpendamnya hanya bertepuk sebelah tangan.

"Setelah semua yang kita lakukan waktu itu, kau menghilang begitu saja tanpa memikirkan bagaimana diriku. Aku hampir lupa caranya bernafas dan bertahan hidup. Apalagi setelah aku tahu kau mengandung anakku. Kau tidak tahu aku hampir gila?"

Mata Wonwoo langsung memerah. Ia tidak tahu Mingyu mencarinya. Ia kira Mingyu membencinya setelah kejadian itu. Wonwoo juga merasa bersalah menggoda Mingyu yang sudah memiliki kekasih.

"Tapi ... dari mana Mingyu tahu?" batinnya. Karena seingatnya, ia tidak memberi tahukan siapapun kalau ia tengah mengandung. Ia hanya menyimpannya sendiri dan pergi ke luar negeri. Melahirkan dan membesarkan Minwoo di sana sebelum kembali ke Korea.

"Aku mencarimu kemana-mana hingga bertahun-tahun. Aku tidak peduli jika harus menerima kenyataan kau sudah bersama yang lain. Yang aku pikirkan bagaimana caranya menemukanmu dan darah dagingku. Aku sampai lupa pada diriku sendiri karena yang aku pikirkan hanya kau dan kau. Jadi kau masih bisa mengatakan tidak pernah mengganggu hidupku?"

Air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya melihat tatapan terluka yang Mingyu tunjukkan. Ia tidak tahu harus bahagia atau menyesali semuanya. Karena ia tidak ingin mengganggu kehidupan Mingyu untuk kedua kalinya. Mingyu ditakdirkan bukan untuknya. Apalagi Mingyu sudah memiliki anak.

"Dan kau pikir bisa pergi setelah semua yang kau lakukan?" tanya Mingyu dengan tatapan terluka dan frustasi yang menjadi satu. Namun Wonwoo masih saja bungkam. Meski tidak ingin, ia memang harus pergi. Pergi dari kehidupan Mingyu dan keluarga barunya.

"Tapi, kalau kau memang ingin pergi, pergilah! Aku tidak akan menghalangimu. Namun satu yang perlu kau ingat, aku akan mengejarmu ke mana pun. Bahkan sampai ke ujung dunia sekalipun, aku akan mengejar dan menemukanmu. Kalau memang itu hanya satu-satunya cara untuk bersamamu dan anakku."

Dan pada akhirnya, air mata itu tertumpah juga. Wonwoo tidak mampu menahan sesak di hatinya. Pertemuan dengan Mingyu adalah sesuatu yang tidak diharapkan meski kerinduannya hampir tidak tertampung. Karena ia sudah terbiasa hidup dengan buah hatinya tanpa Mingyu di sisinya.

"Kau ... kau tidak bisa melakukannya Mingyu. Kau tidak bisa seperti ini. Kau tidak boleh mengabaikan mereka hanya karena aku. Aku dan Minwoo akan baik-baik saja. Aku bisa mengurusnya. Jadi lebih baik kau lupakan kami dan hidup berbahagia dengan anak dan istrimu," ucap Wonwoo dengan suara bergetar. Mingyu justru terkekeh mendengar kalimat panjang Wonwoo.

"Dan ini salahmu karena aku jadi pria duda seperti ini," ucapnya yang membuat Wonwoo tersentak.

"M-Maksudmu?"

"Jadi namanya Minwoo? Apa itu gabungan namaku dan namamu?" Mingyu justru mengalihkan pembicaraan. Tersenyum memandangi si bocah tampan yang sedari tadi memandangi keduanya. Ia tersenyum semakin cerah saat menyadari wajah Minwoo seperti duplikat wajahnya.

Namun lagi-lagi Wonwoo menghindar. Menggenggam erat tangan anaknya dan memundurkan langkahnya. Berusaha menolak Mingyu yang mencoba menepis jarak mereka.

"Kau masih berpikir aku memiliki istri dan anak?" Dan untuk kesekian kalinya Wonwoo bungkam. Karena baginya, sebuah kesalahan kalau Mingyu memasuki kehidupan mereka. Meski Minwoo darah daging Mingyu, tapi ia tidak ingin mengambil kebahagiaan orang lain.

Kali ini Mingyu hanya tersenyum. Dan beralih memandangi Minwoo yang memandangnya intens. Ia jongkok untuk menyamakan tingginya dengan Minwoo. Meski jarak cukup kontras memisahkan mereka.

"Hey jagoan," sapa Mingyu lembut. Tersenyum namun tidak sesuai dengan matanya yang berair. Perasaannya campur aduk melihat si kecil di depannya.

"Apa permintaan maaf berlaku di sini?" tanyanya penuh sesal. Terbayang saat membentak Minwoo dan membuat anak di depannya menangis.

"Minu tidak malah. Jadi _Ahjucci_ jangan minta maaf. Kata _Mommy_ , tidak boleh membenci olang. Tapi Minu hanya cedih. Tapi cekalang Minu tidak cedih lagi kalena Minu tidak mau membuat _Mommy_ cedih."

Mendengar kalimat polos itu, Mingyu justru menunduk. Terisak tanpa suara dan membiarkan air mata membasahi wajahnya. Ia tidak peduli karena tampak begitu lemah. Andai ia bisa lebih cepat, ia bisa membesarkan bocah tampan itu bersama dengan Wonwoo. Yang pasti, tidak ada panggilan _'ahjussi'_ yang terasa begitu menyakitkan.

"Minu cudah katakan tidak malah, tapi kenapa cekalang _Ahjucci_ cedih?" tanya Minwoo lagi. Wonwoo yang masih menggenggam tangannya hanya membisu. Mencoba membendung air matanya yang terus mendesak keluar.

"Jangan sebut _ahjussi_. Coba katakan _daddy_ ," ucap Mingyu. Mencoba tersenyum dan berulang kali menyeka air matanya. Namun yang ditanya justru menunduk sedih.

" _Ahjucci_ cekalang cudah jadi _daddy_ Camuel, bukan _daddy_ Minu."

"Jadi Minwoo juga berpikiran seperti, _Mommy_?" Minwoo mengangguk.

"Tapi bagaimana kalau _daddy_ katakan anak _daddy_ di dunia ini hanya satu? Samuel itu bukan anak _daddy_. Karena Samuel punya _daddy_ dan _mommy_." Saat Minwoo mengerjap bingung, Wonwoo justru kembali terisak. Ia membekap mulutnya agar isakannya tidak pecah. Harapan dan rasa bahagia itu langsung menyapa hatinya mendegar ucapan Mingyu.

Mingyu membawa tubuhnya berdiri. Berjalan mendekati Wonwoo yang kali ini tidak lagi menghindar.

"Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa menikah dan memiliki anak saat kau sudah membawa semuanya tanpa sisa? Cintaku, kebahagiaanku, harapanku, bahkan anakku. Aku berdiri di sini, bertahan di sini, karena kau dan anak kita. Aku bertahan demi kalian."

Kali ini Mingyu berucap lembut. Memandangi Wonwoo yang hanya mampu menunduk dan menahan isakannya.

"Aku mencari kalian dengan harapan kalian mengizinkanku memasuki kehidupan kalian. Berharap kau bersedia memberiku kesempatan untuk membesarkan anak kita bersama-sama. Aku mohon jangan menjauh lagi Wonwoo- _ya_ , aku lelah menahan rasa bersalah ini. Aku tidak ingin menanggung rindu ini sendirian."

Wonwoo bisa merasakan ketulusan kalimat Mingyu. Saat ia mengangkat pandangannya, Mingyu tersenyum lembut dan memandangnya memohon. Memohon untuk tidak menjauh dan memisahkannya dari anaknya.

"Aku ... aku ..."

Wonwoo tidak mampu berucap. Namun isakannya teredam saat Mingyu langsung memeluknya erat. Memeluknya dan menyalurkan kerinduan yang sama-sama mereka pendam bertahun-tahun. Bahkan cinta di hati mereka tidak memudar meski terpisah waktu dan jarak. Masih terus bersemi seperti awal mereka jatuh cinta dulu.

"Jangan pergi lagi. Izinkan aku membahagiakanmu dan anak kita."

Minwoo kecil langsung melepas genggaman tangan Wonwoo. Untuk pertama kalinya ia tersenyum saat melihat ibunya menangis. Karena ia tahu tangisan Wonwoo adalah tangisan bahagia.

" _Welcome Daddy_ ," batinya senang.

 **.**

 **.**

 **END**

 **Seriously, ch ini ga ada sedih-sedihnya. Kalau masih ada yang nangis perlu dipertanyakan lagi tuh. :D**

 **Beberapa bagian, sengaja ga aku jelasin. Biar kalian berpikir sesuai imajinasi kalian. Misalnya, siapa ayah dan ibu samuel, kenapa samuel manggil Mingyu appa, dll.**

 **EPILOG**

"Apa selama _daddy_ tidak ada Minwoo menjaga _mommy_ dengan baik?" tanya Mingyu dengan berbisik.

"Tentu caja. Minu adalah _cupelhelo_ telhebat _mommy_ ," jawab Minwoo bangga dengan ikut berbisik seperti ayahnya.

"Minu sudah memberikan semua cinta Minwoo untuk _mommy_ selama _daddy_ tidak ada?"

" _You know, Dad_? _Not even the best thieves could steal my love for my mom_."

Spontan Mingyu langsung tergelak. Menggeleng tidak percaya dengan jawaban anaknya. Ia tahu Minwoo adalah anak yang cerdas, tapi ia tidak tahu akan secerdas ini. Ia yakin Wonwoo akan lebih menerima cinta Minwoo kalau mereka berdua menyatakan cinta secara bersamaan.

" _Oh God_. Minwoo belajar dari siapa?" tanyanya masih belum bisa percaya.

"Karena Minu anak _Daddy_."

Dan lihatlah! Bahkan pertanyaannya dijawab dengan kalimat yang membuat senyumnya terkembang. Ia benar-benar mengaku kalah dari anaknya. Mungkin kalau Mingyu semahir anaknya, ia bisa dengan mudah mendapatkan Wonwoo. Tidak akan membutuhkan waktu hingga selama ini.

"Jangan ucapkan kata-kata seperti itu untuk semua orang Minwoo- _ya_. _Daddy_ tidak bisa membayangkan akan berapa anak gadis yang akan menyeret orang tuanya ke mari," keluhnya terlalu berpikiran jauh. Sedangkan Minwoo hanya memasang wajah bingung.

" _Daddy_ , ayo kita kelual! Cepeltinya _mommy_ cudah lupa."

"Kenapa _daddy_ tidak yakin? Sebentar lagi _mommy_ pasti—"

"Kalian benar-benar akan terus bersembunyi?" suara menggelegar Wonwoo membuat keduanya membungkam mulut masing-masing. Beruntung rumah Mingyu memiliki halaman cukup luas. Tidak mengganggu tetangga sebelah dengan omelan Wonwoo.

" _Dad_ , bagaimana kalau _mommy_ datang ke cini dan menemukan kita?" bisik Minwoo.

"Kita harus berlari sebelum _mommy_ menemukan kita."

Sepasang ayah dan anak itu keluar dari tempat persembunyian. Berlari menuju taman belakang yang sudah Mingyu sudah sebagai tempat bersantai.

Mereka berlari karena tidak ingin memakan sayuran yang Wonwoo masakkan. Minwoo benar-benar meniru semua yang ada padanya. Selain wajah yang begitu mirip, Minwoo bahkan meniru Mingyu yang tidak menyukai sayuran. Sayur seperti musuh bagi keduanya. Namun dengan kejam Wonwoo selalu memasakkan sayur untuk menu makan siang mereka.

"Jadi kalian benar-benar tidak mau memakan masakan, _mommy_? Padahal _mommy_ sudah bersusah payah memasaknya. _Mommy_ jadi sedih."

Mendengar kalimat itu, Minwoo menghentikan langkahnya. Berbalik dan memandang Wonwoo yang menunduk sedih di ambang pintu.

" _Don't be sad_ , _Mom_."

Minwoo langsung berlari ke arah Wonwoo. Meninggalkan Mingyu yang cengo di tempat. Lagi-lagi ia dikhianati si kecil.

" _Mommy_ tahu Minu cangat menyayangi _Mommy_ kan? Jadi jangan cedih. Minwoo akan memakannya untuk _Mommy_ acalkan _Mommy_ mau tecenyum lagi."

Lihatlah! Mingyu benar-benar kalah telak. Tidak hanya mendapat senyuman manis, Minwoo mendapat pelukan dan kecupan di pipinya. Saat Wonwoo menggendong bocah cerdas itu memasuki rumah, Minwoo mengedipkan sebelah matanya untuk Mingyu. Yang lagi-lagi membuat Mingyu menggeleng tidak percaya.

"Ya Tuhan, haruskah aku belajar dari anakku sendiri?" tanya Mingyu takjub.

"Aku harus benar-benar hati-hati kalau anak itu beranjak remaja. Bisa merepotkan kalau seperti ini."

Dengan langkah lesu, Mingyu memasuki rumahnya. Rumah yang ia tinggali bersama Minwoo dan Wonwoo. Setelah meresmikan hubungan mereka, ia memboyong keduanya untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Membuat hidupnya terasa begitu lengkap dan dipenuhi warna.

Minwoo yang melihat Mingyu mendekati mereka dengan wajah lesu, tersenyum lucu. Bukan sekali dua kali makan siang mereka didahului dengan acara bersembunyi dan berlari. Meski pada akhirnya Wonwoo yang menang karena keduanya akan menurut dengan terpaksa.

" _Cekalang, Mommy tidak akan cedih lagi. Kalena di cini cudah ada dua cupelhelo yang menjaga Mommy. We love you, Mom."_

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Sudah ada bonus, jadi ga ada sequel-sequel lagi ya. Apalagi rencana awal, ff ini cuma oneshoot. Malah jadi sejauh ini karena pada minta sequel.**

 **Aku acungin jempol untuk yang bisa menebak Samie bukan anak Mingyu karena percakapan Mingyu dan ibunya. Di percakapan itu Ibu Mingyu bilang Samie mirip Daddy-nya sedangkan Samie manggil Mingyu itu dengan sebutan appa. Perlu konsentrasi emang biar ga baper. Hahaha...**

 **Dan aku memang sengaja ga menonjolkan moment Meanie. Bahkan terkesan gak ada. Aku suka yang begini. Jadi, semua penilaian ada di kalian. Aku menulis sesuatu berdasarkan yang aku suka.**


End file.
